


Bond

by sumihika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Breastfeeding, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumihika/pseuds/sumihika
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang mafia di dunia dalam. Kakashi, asisten sekaligus pengawalnya. Hinata, kepala pelayan di rumah Sasuke.  Mereka terikat sebuah ikatan tanpa tahu akhir seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 35





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu FF 21+ saya. Sebelumnya dipublikasi di wattpad, kemudian saya tarik publikasinya.

Malam semakin larut. Seperti biasa, Hinata menunggu Sang Master di kamar utama, dengan pakaian tidur tipis, berbaring di ranjang. Terkadang Hinata menunggu Master, seraya membaca buku, atau menyesap teh yang diberikan pelayan.

Biasanya Sang Master pulang pukul sembilan malam, dan langsung menemui Hinata di kamarnya. Jika tidak ada masalah di pekerjaannya, Sang Master akan pulang sepuluh menit lagi. Hinata memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap. Sudah tugasnya menyambut masternya itu.

Mengambil mantel malam, yang menutupi pakaian tidur transparan miliknya, Hinata turun keluar dari kamar utama dan turun ke lantai dasar. Ia berjalan diikuti oleh pelayan yang sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya, seperti biasa. Ia lalu turun mengikuti arah tangga melingkar yang membawanya pada pintu depan. Kediaman masternya bergaya Eropa, kontras dengan kehidupan Hinata dulu, tapi ia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan segala kemegahan dan kemewahan di dalamnya.

Berdiri menunggu tak terlalu lama, pintu besar berukir itu terbuka. Sang Master, pria dengan rambut raven dan ekspresi dingin khas miliknya, muncul. Ia diikuti oleh pria tegap dengan rambut perak menjulang.

"Selamat datang, Master." Sapa Hinata. Masternya, Sasuke Uchiha, melepaskan mantel luar miliknya, menyerahkan pada pelayan, lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dengan gaun tipisnya, gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuh dingin masternya, karena cuaca malam. "Makan malam sudah disiapkan."

"Temani aku mandi dulu, Hinata." Sasuke memberikan tasnya kepada Kakashi, sekretaris dengan rambut perak menjulang, lalu naik tangga mendahului Hinata. Gadis itu mengikutinya dengan mantelnya yang melambai-lambai berusaha menyusul Sasuke.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu. Menaiki  _ bathub _ dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan Hinata sebelumnya, ia berendam. Tak berapa lama menunggu, Hinata menyusulnya. Dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya, ia menghampiri Sasuke.

Pria itu melirik penampilan Hinata sejenak, lalu dengan sekali tarikan, kain itu terlepas, menampilkan tubuh sintal gadis itu. Sasuke selalu takjub melihat tubuh Hinata. Usianya masih belia, delapan belas tahun, tapi keindahan tubuhnya tidak kalah dengan wanita-wanita dewasa pada umumnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan menutupi apapun di depanku." Hinata menunduk, dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Di saat-saat tertentu, ia akan merasa malu jika telanjang di hadapan masternya. Mengamati wajah memerahnya sesaat, Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sang Master, dan ikut berendam di dalamnya. Ia duduk di antara kedua kaki Sasuke. Pria itu lalu menarik bahunya, membuat kepala Hinata bersandar pada dadanya.

Berendam dengan air hangat bersama Hinata membuat pria itu lebih rileks. Ia bisa menghilangkan seluruh kepenatannya setelah selesai bekerja. Disaat begini, biasanya mereka akan berendam beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke memulai permainannya.

Setelah tertidur beberapa menit, tangan Sasuke tergerak meraih sebelah payudara Hinata di dalam air. Meremas-remas dan memelintir putingnya, Hinata mulai mendesah. Gadis itu sudah tahu keinginan Sang Master selanjutnya. Ia buka kedua pahanya, meloloskan tangan kekar Sasuke yang bergerak, meraba perutnya, menarik-narik bulu kemaluannya, dan akhirnya menyentuh klitorisnya.

Dengan kepala masih bersandar pada dada masternya, Hinata menikmati permainan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tak hanya menarik kedua puting dan memelintirnya, pria itu mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam liang Hinata. Hinata melebarkan pahanya lebih lebar lagi, berharap dapat memudahkan Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya di bawah sana.

Jari jemari Sasuke menusuk, menghujam kasar, liang Hinata. Membuat gadis itu melenguh dan membangkitkan gairah Sasuke. Adik kecilnya terbangun dan itu dirasakan langsung oleh Hinata. Sesuatu mengganjal di belahan pantatnya.

Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di liang Hinata hingga tuntas. Ia membuat Hinata setengah mati menahan orgasmenya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan bertindak kejam pada gadisnya. Diperintahnya Hinata untuk berbalik.

Gadis itu menurut. Ia berdiri untuk memutar posisinya. Lalu memposisikan diri untuk duduk di pangkuang Sang Master, berhadapan dengannya. Ketika ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mendudukkan pantat di paha Sasuke, pria itu justru menarik pantat Hinata. Gadis itu menurut saja dengan pengaturan posisi yang dilakukan masternya.

"Aaahh..."

Ia mendesah ketika kejantanan masternya memasuki liangnya. Bersandar pada Sasuke, memeluk lehernya dan bagian bawah mereka yang saling terkunci, tubuh Hinata diangkat, dibawa oleh Sang Master ke kamar mereka.

Begitu membanting tubuh Hinata yang basah di ranjang, Sasuke segera menggerakkan pinggulnya. Melebarkan kedua paha Hinata, dengan cepat ia hujamkan kejantanannya berkali-kali ke liang gadisi tu. Desahan yang semakin keras, dan payudaranya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Tubuh sintal itu dihabisi oleh masternya.

Menarik puting Hinata, Sasuke semakin gencar menghujamkan kejantanannya. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum semua hasratnya keluar. Bahkan jika gadisnya harus kelelahan karena orgasme berkali-kali.

Tangan Sasuke beralih meremas kedua payudara Hinata. Dengan hujaman yang semakin kasar dan dalam, dinding vagina Hinata merapat, menjepit kejantanannya begitu erat. Sasuke terus melesakkan kejantanannya yang terasa sesak. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas payudara Hinata begitu kencang, hingga hampir meremuknya. Hinata menjerit, kesakitan sekaligus merasa nikmat pada vaginanya.

Tak lama gelombang orgasmenya datang, Sasuke menyusulnya. Cairan sperma Sasuke mendorong cairan Hinata, memasuki liangnya. Sisanya yang tidak dapat tertampung, menyembur keluar di sela-selanya.

Melepaskan kejantanannya, Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Hinata. Meskipun sedikit lelah, gadis itu masih bisa menatap wajah tampan masternya. Ia beringsut, menyetarakan dirinya dan meletakkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke. Hinata masih belum sadar bahwa Kakashi ada di ruangan itu, membaca bukunya. Hanya Sasuke yang sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Mengawasi anda. Saya pikir anda masih lama di kamar mandi." Kakashi lalu menutup bukunya, dan beranjak mendekati pintu. "Saya keluar dulu. Maaf mengganggu."

"Kemarilah, kita bermain bersama." Ajak Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum dan ikut menambahkan. "Ayo, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu mengendurkan dasi serta melepas kancing kemejanya, dan menghampiri ranjang.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara pelayan Mansion Uchiha, status sebenarnya dari Hinata Hyuga. Gadis itu bukan kekasih, bukan juga istri. Gadis itu tidak lebihnya pelayan. Pelayan istimewa yang melayani kebutuhan seksual Sasuke. Walau terkadang yang dilakukannya lebih dari hal itu.

Status Hinata tidak mencerminkan apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang ia dapatkan di kediaman Sasuke. Terkadang posisinya bisa berada di bawah Kakashi, sekretaris sekaligus  _ bodyguard _ terlatih Sasuke. Namun terkadang kalimatnya bisa bernada perintah mutlak bagi pria dengan rambut perak menjulang itu.

Status pelayan hanyalah formalitas. Jika membandingkan dengan seluruh pelayan di Mansion Uchiha, jabatan Hinata seperti Kepala Pelayan di rumah itu. Namun pekerjaannya seperti seorang Nyonya di rumah tersebut. Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti istrinya sendiri, namun tanpa ikatan, tanpa peresmian. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berbuat semaunya di rumah ini. Yang terpenting gadis itu mengurus Mansion Uchiha dengan baik.

Ini dimulai sejak setahun lalu. Ketika Sasuke dan Kakashi membawa pulang Hinata dalam kondisi telanjang. Hanya mantel Kakashi yang membalut tubuhnya. Singkat cerita, Sasuke menyelamatkan hidup Hinata dari perdagangan ilegal, dan semenjak kejadian itu, ia mengabdikan diri kepada pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mengembalikan kemewahan dan kenikmatan hidup yang dulu pernah Hinata miliki. Ia bahkan memerintahkan seluruh pelayannya untuk memperlakukannya dengan istimewa dan perlakuan itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Sebagai balasannya, Hinata harus melayani dan mengabdikan dirinya hanya kepada Sasuke. Pria itu juga memberikan kewenangan kepada Hinata untuk mengurus rumahnya.

Hinata tidak keberatan. Ia tidak membutuhkan status istri, tidak juga menginginkan kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia seperti semua gadis pada umumnya. Asal bisa berada di sisi masternya, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sebelum ada Hinata, Kakashi sudah terbiasa menemani keseharian tuannya sebagai sekretaris pribadi. Menemani Sasuke berjudi, bertransaksi ilegal, bahkan menunggu aktivitas seksual Sasuke setiap bersama wanita yang ditemuinya. Prioritas Kakashi hanya satu. Sasuke Uchiha. Semua titahnya adalah mutlak.

Sekarang prioritas dan kemutlakan itu bertambah dengan kehadiran Hinata Hyuga. Korban perdagangan ilegal yang ditemukan Sasuke dan Kakashi di sebuah acara lelang.

Orochimaru mengganggu bisnis Sang Tuan dengan melelang barang murahan, termasuk Hinata di dalamnya. Tuannya mengira barang lelang yang dijual Orochimaru tidak berkelas, dan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Tidak lebih berharga dari lukisan bersejarah yang dibeli tuannya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun ia penasaran. Bagaimana bisa pengusaha gelap rendahan macam Orochimaru mengacaukan bisnisnya?

Mendatangi acara Orochimaru, Kakashi dan tuannya, Sasuke merusak acara tersebut dan membunuh seluruh partisipan di dalamnya, Kakashi mengetahui bahwa ada yang selamat dari acara itu. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh telanjang, yang dijadikan barang lelang oleh Orochimaru.

Gadis itu Hinata Hyuga. Putri klan Hyuga yang selamat akibat pembantaian. Rupanya Orochimaru memiliki berlian diantara sampah yang dijualnya. Ada untungnya Kakashi dan tuannya mendatangi acara Orochimaru dan merusaknya. Satu-satunya klan Hyuga yang tersisa akhirnya jatuh ke tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana, tuan? Perlukah kita bawa pulang?"

Tuannya yang awalnya hendak mengabaikan Putri Hyuga, terhenti. Ia berpikir sembari melihat kondisi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Baiklah." Tuannya menyetujui.

Setelah membawanya pulang, Hinata dilayani bagaikan putri raja. Kakashi memerintahkan pelayan untuk memberikannya pakaian yang terbaik. Namun karena majikan mereka adalah pria, para pelayan memberikan pakaian seadanya yang paling bagus. 

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian lebih layak, Hinata menghadap Sasuke.

"Di mana keluargamu?" Tuannya hanya berbasa-basi. Dari bola mata Hinata yang unik itu, ia bisa tahu gadis itu keturunan Hyuga. Ia juga tahu Klan Hyuga yang tersohor dibantai oleh Klan Shimura karena perebutan kekuasaan.

"Mati dibantai."

Hinata mengatakannya dengan tenang. Bahkan kondisinya tidak terguncang sama sekali. Sasuke menduga gadis itu sudah mengakui dan memaklumi nasib yang menimpanya. Dari ekspresi tenang Hinata, gadis itu juga tidak takut dengan apa yang akan menimpanya di masa depan.

Kakashi melihat senyum licik keluar dari bibir tuannya.

"Jadi... kau sendirian di dunia ini?" Tanya tuannya memperjelas.

"Saya sebatang kara."

"Aku sebatang kara. Kakashi juga sebatang kara." Sasuke menumpu dagu dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan. Ia menatap Putri Hyuga di depannya. "Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Pria itu lalu berkata. "Artinya kau harus melayaniku."

Kakashi bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata berubah. Sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke menginginkan tubuh Hinata untuk melayani napsunya, tapi anehnya ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih berbinar dan cerah. Perlahan ekspresi itu mengharu biru seperti ingin menangis. Gadis itu lalu berlutut. Seorang Putri Hyuga, satu-satunya yang mewarisi darah klan tersohor, berlutut di depan mafia paling berkuasa di Jepang.

"Terima kasih, Master." Ujarnya penuh kebahagiaan. "Saya akan mengabdikan seluruh hidup saya hanya untuk Master."

Sasuke kemudian menitahkan kepada Kakashi untuk mengurus Hinata, menjadikannya pelayan dengan status istimewa. Tidak ada kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Kakashilah yang mengatur semuanya. Namun berkat adanya Hinata, pekerjaan Kakashi sedikit berkurang dan status kepala pelayan sekaligus nyonya rumah tersematkan oleh gadis yang masih belia itu.

"Apa yang anda rencanakan?" Tanya Kakashi suatu hari. Ia menyinggung keberadaan Hinata di rumah ini.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Bukankah menyenangkan, jika memiliki seorang gadis diantara pria-pria yang kesepian?"

Kakashi tidak mengira tuannya akan menjadikan Putri Hyuga sebagai wanitanya. Ia tahu pasti kebiasaan tuannya itu. Meskipun Sasuke cenderung pemilih dengan siapa ia akan berhubungan intim, tapi gadis itu adalah perempuan bermartabat. Gadis keturunan klan tersohor yang keberadaannya sudah menghilang dari sejarah Jepang. Menjadikannya 'wanita' tanpa status hanya akan merendahkan harga diri gadis itu sebagai perempuan bermartabat yang memiliki darah klan tersohor.

Kemudian Kakashi teringat. Majikannya itu bukan tuan baik hati yang akan melepaskan Putri Hyuga dan membiarkannya hidup nyaman begitu saja.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, Kakashi bertanya kepada Hinata suatu hari. Saat itu Hinata sudah tinggal beberapa hari di kediaman Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima tawaran Tuan? Saat itu, jika kau menolaknya, Tuan tidak akan marah."

Hinata menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar dijual di pasar gelap, Kakashi-san. Aku tidak lagi sesempurna diriku yang dulu. Bertemu master adalah anugrah bagiku. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun selain berada di sisi master."

"Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal,  _ Miss _ . Menikah, dan memiliki anak."

"Itu memang mimpiku, dulu. Namun aku satu-satunya pemilik darah klanku yang tersisa. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, selain bisa hidup dan bernapas dengan tenang di sini."

Kakashi tersadar. Majikannya memang bukan tuan baik hati, tapi ia menyimpan Hinata untuknya, di kediamannya, bukan tanpa sebab.

Sebagai satu-satunya klan Hyuga yang tersisa, keberadaan Hinata mengancam pemerintah yang sekarang. Pemerintah yang menggulingkan kekuasaan klan Hyuga sebagai penguasa mutlak kekaisaran Jepang. Apalagi dengan kenyataan status Hinata sebelumnya adalah pewaris Klan Hyuga. Keberadaannya bisa menggulingkan pemerintah yang sekarang.

Sasuke menyimpan Hinata, untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika Hinata dilepas sendirian, gadis itu akan mati terbunuh.

Mengetahui niatan tersembunyi Sasuke, semakin banggalah Kakashi kepada tuannya. Kesetiaan dan loyalitasnya terhadap tuannya itu meningkat. Sumpahnya untuk mengabdi dan terus setia kepada tuannya semakin menguat.

Sama seperti Hinata, Kakashi tidak memiliki apapun, selain masternya. Terlahir yatim piatu, sempat diadopsi oleh bangsawan lalu kemudian dibuang dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Profesi itulah yang mengantarkan Kakashi kepada Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan misi membunuh mafia paling berkuasa di perdagangan gelap Jepang, Kakashi harus membunuh Sasuke. Gagal dalam misi tersebut, Kakashi seharusnya mati di tangan Sasuke, tapi ia justru diselamatkan. Sekarang inilah dia, sekretaris sekaligus pengawal pribadi Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi akhirnya mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia tidak memiliki apapun selain tuannya. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain hidup dengan tenang bersama Sasuke dan Hinata. Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

Untuk menjadi mafia paling berkuasa di Jepang, Sasuke mengorbankan banyak hal. Termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Setelah kakak sulungnya membantai habis keluarganya, dan iapun membunuh kakaknya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Menjadikannya satu-satunya Klan Uchiha yang tersisa.

Sasuke hanya meneruskan bisnis keluarganya, dan karena itulah ia harus banyak berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya dan tidak dapat ia percaya. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan siapapun. Kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil, yang akhirnya meninggal setelah menghadang pembunuh bayaran yang akan menyergapnya.

Seluruh pelayan dibantai, menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri, yang kemudian balas membantai para pembunuh itu. Sasuke sering menghadapi pembunuh bayaran. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi adalah orang yang rumit. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa isi kepalanya, yang penting semua pekerjaannya beres dan Mansion Uchiha terlindungi. Sasuke tidak percaya pada siapapun, anehnya hanya pada Kakashilah, ia percaya padanya. Ia serahkan Mansion Uchiha untuk diurus olehnya.

Kakashi membawa beberapa pelayan yang ia percayai untuk mengurus mansion. Lama kelamaan mansion terasa ramai, walaupun hanya berisikan empat pembantu, dua tukang masak dan dua tukang kebun.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia berhutang pada Kakashi karena membuat Mansion Uchiha menjadi lebih hidup. Ditambah dengan kedatangan Hinata, Putri Hyuga yang selamat dari pembantaian klannya. Gadis itu terlalu ceria untuk ukuran seorang putri yang keluarganya dibantai. Bersama Kakashi dan Hinata, hidupnya terasa lebih baik.

Saat menerima Hinata ke dalam mansionnya, Sasuke tidak mengira, ia, Kakashi, dan Hinata akan memiliki ikatan rumit yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.


	2. Serving Master

Hidup mendampingi seorang mafia menuntut Hinata untuk menjadi kuat. Sasuke bekerja di bidang ilegal dan kotor. Sudah tentu keselamatan jiwanya dapat terancam kapan saja. Begitu juga dengan Hinata dan seluruh pelayan di Mansion Uchiha.

Jika sebelumnya Kakashi mendapat tugas untuk mengurus seluruh bagian Mansion Uchiha, termasuk mengatur pelayannya, kini tugas itu diserahkan pada Hinata. Tugas Kakashi cukup menjadi sekretaris sekaligus pengawal Sasuke.

Walaupun Kakashi pengawal yang merangkap menjadi kepala keamanan, Hinata juga harus menjaga keselamatan diri sendiri dan para pelayannya. Karena itulah, setiap hari Minggu, saat Sasuke tidak bekerja, Kakashi menemaninya berlatih di halaman belakang mansion.

Kemampuan Kakashi sebagai mantan pembunuh bayaran sangat lihai. Ia bisa menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Pedang, pisau lipat, panah, bahkan senjata api. Ia juga ahli beladiri.

Biasanya setiap kali berlatih, Sasuke akan mengamati mereka dari ruang kerjanya, seraya membaca buku atau meminum tehnya. Terkadang Sasuke menjadi lawan berlatihnya. Jangan dikira pria itu lemah. Walaupun memiliki pengawal, kemampuan beladiri Sasuke justru lebih tinggi daripada Kakashi.

Pagi ini, setelah satu jam berlatih beladiri, Kakashi dan Hinata mengambil istirahat, sambil menyeka keringat dan minum teh hangat yang disiapkan pelayan.

"Kemampunamu semakin meningkat,  _ Miss _ ."

"Masih belum sehebat kau. Menjadi sekretaris sangat sulit, tapi kau juga ahli beladiri." Puji Hinata pada Kakashi.

"Aku pernah diadopsi oleh bangsawan, untuk dijadikan penerus mereka. Aku mendapatkan semua ilmu itu dari mereka."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Kakashi-san?"

"Aku diadopsi karena mereka tidak punya anak. Namun setelah kehadiranku, istrinya melahirkan, dan aku dibuang. Aku kemudian menjadi pembunuh bayaran dan bertemu Tuan."

Hinata terdiam. Ia sering melihat bangsawan bahkan pejabat-pejabat di sekitar Ayahnya berbuat sesukanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka, ada yang setega itu membuang seorang anak yatim piatu.

"Siapa nama bangsawan itu?"

"Sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lupa. Nama yang sekarang kugunakan adalah nama belakang Ayahku." Hinata terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kakashi lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,  _ Miss _ . Pengalaman hidupmu jauh lebih pahit dariku."

Kakashi tahu, Hinata cukup lama mengalami kejadian tak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Kakashi hanya tahu keluarga Putri Hyuga itu dibantai, dan ia menjadi barang yang dijual di pasar gelap. Siapa yang tahu kondisi Hinata sebelum ia bertemu Orochimaru?

"Setiap orang memiliki pengalaman buruknya masing-masing. Bahkan master yang sangat baik kepada kita, pasti pernah memilikinya walau cuma sedikit."

Teringat dengan tuannya, Kakashi masih merasa janggal dengan keputusan Sasuke untuk menjadikan Hinata pelayan pribadinya. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak peduli, karena itu adalah urusan Sang Tuan. Namun terkadang, Sasuke juga meminta Kakashi untuk ikut dalam permainan mereka. Tidak hanya melayani Sasuke, terkadang Hinata juga diperintahkan masternya untuk melayani Kakashi.

Kakashi memikirkan Hinata. Apa gadis itu tidak masalah, harus melayani dua pria sekaligus? Kalau Kakashi lihat, Hinata tidak terlihat merasa terbebani sama sekali. Sehari-harinya ia bersikap ceria. Ia bahkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan semangat. Tidak terlihat lelah ataupun marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,  _ miss _ ?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tuan... terkadang dia memintaku... dan kau..."

Kakashi tidak bisa menentukan kata-kata yang pantas, tapi Hinata mengerti maksud kalimatnya. Ia membalas Kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-san? Kau merasa tidak suka jika aku melayanimu juga?"

"Bukan... ah, ya. Maksudnya..." Kakashi sedikit gugup.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Menjadi pelayan pribadi Master dan juga melayanimu jauh lebih baik daripada..." Tiba-tiba kalimatnya terputus. Hinata termenung. Ia mengingat masa lalunya. Ada yang jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang mafia sekaligus harus melayani sekretarisnya juga.

"Maaf,  _ miss _ . Aku membuatmu mengingat masa lalu."

Hinata tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Kehidupannya yang sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding masa lalu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Orochimaru bahkan jauh lebih baik dari pada orang-orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun jika aku tidak melalui itu semua, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dan Master. Kalau ingin mengulang waktu, tentu aku ingin kembali ke istana dan hidup bahagia bersama Ayah dan saudara-saudaraku."

Kakashi lalu teringat, kisah Klan Hyuga yang dibantai dalam satu malam. Kenapa Hinata justru terlihat santai dan tidak memiliki dendam? Padahal seluruh keluarganya tewas terbunuh.

"Pemerintah yang sekarang, kau tidak ingin membalas mereka?"

"Kau pikir klanku mendapatkan kekuasaan dengan cara yang baik?" Hinata balik bertanya. "Aku tidak memiliki ambisi untuk membalas mereka. Sebenarnya jika aku menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya, menggantikan Ayahku, aku berniat mengembalikan tahta ke tempatnya semula."

Hinata masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Dua belas tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi pikirannya sangat dewasa.

"Klan yang mana?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Sudah waktu makan siang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Master."


	3. Having a Trip for The First Time

**Keluar Dari Mansion Untuk Pertama Kalinya**

Menu makanan hari ini adalah masakan tradisional Inggris. Walaupun Hinata dulu dilayani oleh banyak pelayan saat masih di istana, pengetahuannya akan masakan cukup banyak. Ia bahkan mengajari koki dan ikut andil dalam memasak.

Sasuke mengiris stiknya dengan pisau. Ia menikmati menu masakan kali ini. Tidak ada ruginya membawa Hinata ke dalam Mansion Uchiha. Kualitas makanan di mansionnya meningkat drastis.

Sambil menyantap makan siangnya, ia mengamati Hinata. Gadis itu sangat penurut dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, termasuk urusan ranjang. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya pergi dari mansion, bahkan hanya untuk belanja bahan pokok sekalipun. Hinata selalu memerintahkan pelayan untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Dilihatnya gaun Hinata yang ia kenakan. Itu adalah gaun lama yang dibelikan Kakashi, karena Hinata kemari tidak membawa apapun. Gaunnya sudah lama. Sasuke bosan melihatnya. Kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, Hinata tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya. Gaun yang indah, bahkan perhiasan mahal. Padahal jika Hinata meminta, Sasuke pasti memberikannya.

"Kakashi, siapkan kendaraan untuk ke kota besok pagi."

"Master akan pergi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Kita akan pergi untuk berbelanja."

"Baik, malam ini saya akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Master."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Saya di rumah saja."

"Hinata, selama tinggal di mansion, aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar rumah. Aku tidak merantai kakimu, kau bebas melakukan apapun." Kata Sasuke lagi. Hinata sangat tersanjung, tapi ia memiliki alasan untuk tidak pergi dari mansion.

"Tidakkah saya nantinya hanya akan menarik perhatian?"

"Kenapa ha..." Sasuke lalu tersadar. Iris Hinata yang unik adalah ciri khas Klan Hyuga. Selain warna irisnya yang unik, klan itu juga memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi dalam matanya. Keberadaan Hinata sebagai satu-satunya Klan Hyuga yang tersisa adalah rahasia. Jika kenyataan ini tersebar, Mansion Uchiha berada dalam bahaya. Selain menyerang Sasuke, juga akan menyerang Hinata. Rupanya Hinata memikirkan kondisi masternya. "Kau harus ikut, Hinata. Aku ingin membelikanmu gaun yang baru."

Hinata menurut. Toh ini pertama kalinya ia keluar dari Mansion Uchiha setelah setahun.

**Memesan Gaun**

Kakashi mengeluarkan kereta kuda yang biasa digunakan Sasuke, dari garasi. Seperti biasa, ia yang mengemudikannya. Tak lama menunggu seraya memberi sedikit minum untuk kuda, majikannya dan Hinata keluar. Sasuke dengan mantelnya, dan Hinata dengan gaun lama yang pertama kali Kakashi belikan untuknya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kereta, ia menggerakkan kuda ke arah kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata asyik mengamati pemandangan. Mansion Uchiha jauh dari keramaian kota. Dari mansion hingga kota, harus menembus hutan, melewati perkebunan penduduk, ladang pertanian.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Istana terletak di pusat kota. Jaraknya sangat dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Ia juga tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari pusat kota.

Sementara setelah pembantaian klan dan disekap oleh beberapa orang, hingga Orochimaru, Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun dibiarkan melihat alam bebas. Bahkan setiap kali ia dipindahkan, matanya ditutup dan ia dimasukkan ke dalam kotak tertutup. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja, melihat Hinata. Ia diabaikan demi pemandangan indah yang sering ia lewati saat bekerja.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung setengah jam. Kuda-kuda itu membawa mereka ke sebuah toko gaun-gaun bergaya Eropa. Sejak Era Meiji dimulai seratus tahun lalu dan pedagang Eropa berdatangan, banyak sekali budaya Eropa yang masuk ke Jepang.

Sasuke memasuki toko baju tersebut, diikuti dengan Hinata dengan matanya yang sudah ditutup kain, menggandeng tangan masternya. Mengetahui ada tuan kaya raya mendatangi tokonya, Si Pemilik Toko keluar dari kantornya dan langsung mendatangi Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan."

"Buatkan gaun terbaik untuk gadis ini."

"Apa saja yang anda butuhkan?"

"Dua puluh gaun malam, sepuluh gaun pesta..." Sasuke lalu melirik Hinata. "Apalagi?"

"Saya rasa gaun pesta tidak perlu." Jawab Hinata.

"Terkadang aku membuat pesta di rumah." Hnata terdiam. Sasuke tahu apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. "Jangan kira aku akan mengurungmu meskipun saat ini kau sedang bersembunyi, Hinata."

"Baiklah. Terserah master saja."

Sasuke ragu. Hinata tidak meminta apapun lagi. Jika hanya itu saja yang dibutuhkan Hinata. Bukankah keperluan wanita jauh lebih banyak daripada pria?

"Kau yakin tidak ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak."

"Pakaian dalam?" Pipi Hinata bersemu mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin meminta banyak-banyak, tapi yang Sasuke berikan padanya adalah kebutuhannya. Sasuke lalu berbisik. "Aku tidak suka kau menggunakan pakaian dalam yang sama." Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menerima pakaian apa saja yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" Tanya pemilik toko.

"Tambahkan dua puluh pakaian dalam, tiga puluh gaun sehari-hari. Seminggu cukup?" Sasuke melempar sekantung uang kepada pemilik toko itu. Si Pemilik Toko membukanya dan tersenyum lebar. Yang diberikan Sasuke melebihi harga sebenarnya. Lagipula itu adalah harga yang pantas untuk mengerjakan delapan puluh gaun dalam seminggu.

"Ini cukup. Ke mana saya harus mengantarnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Pelayanku yang akan mengambilnya."

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini."

Pemilik toko itu membuka jalan bagi Hinata. Ia meminta pelayannya membantu Hinata berjalan. Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia langsung menebak gadis itu tidak bisa melihat. Pelayan Si Pemilik Toko mengukur tubuh Hinata untuk dibuatkan pakaian baru. Mereka mengukur lengan, bahu, tinggi badan, juga lingkar dada dan pinggulnya.

Sasuke menunggunya, sambil mengamati Hinata. Sesekali ia membaca majalah yang disediakan. Pandangannya lalu teralihkan pada sebuah topeng yang menutupi hanya sebatas mata saja. Bagian lubang matanya tertutup kain hitam tipis. Hinata masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, walaupun bagian matanya sedikit tertutup. Yang penting menyembunyikan warna mata Hinata yang mencolok.

Jika Hinata mengenakannya, ia bisa pergi keluar mansion dengan bebas. Walaupun Sasuke menyimpan Hinata di kediamannya, ia tidak ingin mengurung dan mengekang gadis itu. Hinata ingin mengabdi padanya, itu urusan gadis itu. Namun Sasuke tahu, gadis itu tentu menginginkan kehidupan yang normal.

"Apa kau membuat topeng juga?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemilik toko yang sedang membantu pelayannya mengukur badan Hinata.

"Terkadang kami membuat kostum untuk anggota sirkus. Topeng itu salah satunya."

Topeng itu terlau tipis untuk digunakan. Sasuke ingin Hinata bisa menggunakannya di berbagai acara. Ia juga ingin membawa Hinata ke berbagai tempat, termasuk kunjungan pesta-pesta.

"Ada contoh desain topengnya?" Pemilik toko segera masuk ke dalam kantornya dan kembali dengan sebuah buku berisi desain-desain yang ia rancang sendiri, termasuk topeng itu. Sasuke melihat berbagai macam desain topeng dan keseluruhannya sangat bagus. "Berapa lama pengerjaannya?"

"Kami bisa mengerjakan lima topeng dalam sehari."

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kantung kecil berisi uang dan meletakkannya di meja kecil, di sampingnya. "Kuberi tambahan waktu tiga hari. Buatkan sepuluh topeng dengan desain terbaik di buku ini."

Pemilik toko mengambil kantung itu dan melihat isinya. Ia terkesima. Bersama kantung yang besar, uang yang ia dapat setara dengan hasil penjualan dua ratus gaun. Namun ia mendapatkannya hanya dengan menjual delapan puluh gaun dan sepuluh topeng. Tuan Kaya Raya di depannya sangat murah hati, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan."

Tidak lama untuk mengukur tubuh Hinata, Sasuke mendapatkan kembali gadisnya. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke berpesan pada pemilik toko.

"Sepuluh hari lagi, pelayanku akan kemari. Pastikan selesai semuanya, atau kau dan seluruh pelayanmu harus menggantinya dengan nyawa kalian." Walau nadanya tidak terdengar mengancam, tapi pemilik toko cukup ketakutan.

Pemilik toko harus menarik kata-katanya lagi. Seorang Tuan Kaya Raya tidak mungkin memberinya upah yang besar dengan cuma-cuma.

Kereta kemudian berhenti di sebuah toko perhiasan. Setelah membelikan sekotak besar perhiasan untuk Hinata, mereka kembali ke mansion pada sore harinya.

Mengamati pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata berkata pada Sasuke. "Master, anda tidak harus mengancam pemilik toko."

"Aku tidak mengancamnya, hanya memberikan motivasi padanya." Sasuke mengerti kekhawatiran Hinata. Walaupunia bergelut di bisnis kotor, Hinata cemas jika masternya itu harus membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Pria itu lalu beringsut, menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya mendekati Hinata. "Atau kau ingin telanjang dan tidak keluar kamar hingga semua pakaian itu jadi?" Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "Aku rasa normalnya pembuatan gaun-gaun itu sekitar sebulan. Sepertinya kita harus mencobanya."

Hinata tahu, Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Ia hanya bisa diam, menahan wajahnya yang memerah malu sementara masternya menertawainya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke berkata pada Kakashi.

"Kembalilah ke kota, dan katakan pada pemilik toko baju tadi, waktu pengambilannya diperpanjang menjadi sebulan."

Hinata terkejut. Ia tak menyangka masternya benar-benar serius. Sasuke melihat wajah cemasnya seperti ingin menangis. Dalam hatinya, pria itu tertawa.

"Ma... master..."

Hinata ingin protes, tapi ia harus mematuhi masternya. Siapa yang ingin telanjang selama sebulan dan melayani masternya itu sebulan penuh? Sekali menunjukkan tubuhnya, ia harus sanggup melayani masternya sebanyak tiga hingga lima ronde dalam semalam.

Belum lagi jika Sasuke meminta Kakashi untuk ikut dalam permainan mereka. Ia juga harus mengurus pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Pelayan di Mansion Uchiha. Hinata bisa mati kelelahan sebelum semua pakaiannya datang.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah cemas Hinata, tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

"Aku bercanda. Ayo kita masuk. Di sini semakin dingin."


	4. For Servants

**Memanjakan Para Pelayan**

Semenjak ada Hinata, Sasuke lebih sering berada di rumah. Biasanya setelah pulang dari pesta, ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama wanita yang membuatnya tertarik, dan baru pulang keesokan harinya. Namun sekarang, jangankan ikut pesta. Selesai bekerja ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Bahkan terkadang ia membawa pekerjaannya dan mengerjakannya di rumah.

Keberadaan Kakashi dan Hinata sedikit banyak merubah kebiasaan dan gaya hidupnya. Mempercayakan sebagian urusannya kepada mereka berdua adalah pilihan yang tepat. Hidup Sasuke menjadi lebih teratur, begitu juga dengan pekerjaannya. Kakashi dan segala pengetahuannya, sangat membantu pekerjaan Sasuke. Hinata jangan ditanya lagi. Pekerjaannya melebihi apa yang ia harapkan.

Hinata adalah paket komplit. Kepribadiannya ceria, sopan, dan sangat penurut. Hinata juga gadis yang bertanggung jawab. Ia mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya sebagai kepala pelayan dengan sangat baik. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kinerja Hinata ketika ia menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Berkatnya Kakashi kewalahan mengatur keuangan, karena Sasuke sering berada di rumah bersama Hinata dan pengeluaran dapur jadi meningkat.

Seperti biasa, jika udara luar sangat dingin, Sasuke akan berendam air panas di pemandian pribadi miliknya. Ia juga mengijinkan Kakashi dan Hinata menggunakannya sebebas yang mereka inginkan.

Ketika Sasuke datang ke pemandian, ia melihat Hinata dan Kakashi sudah tiba lebih dulu. Hinata rambutnya tergelung rapi, menyambutnya dengan senyum cerahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena panasnya suhu. Kakashi menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca. Mengamati tuannya yang datang terlambat.

"Master, kemarilah." Ajak Hinata.

Sasuke masuk kedalam pemandian, duduk berendam di sebelah Hinata. Tangannya terentang, merangkul gadis itu. Dilihatnya Kakashi masih membaca bukunya.

"Aku selalu melihatmu membaca buku. Bahkan saat istirahat begini, kau masih membaca buku?"

"Saya selalu penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya."

"Apa itu novel?" Tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah."

Hinata baru tahu Kakashi suka membaca novel. Ia pikir yang sering membacanya hanya kaum perempuan. Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka membaca novel. Ia suka membaca semua jenis buku, kecuali novel. Karena hidupnya dulu penuh dengan intrik, membaca novel hanya akan membuatnya membandingkan kisah hidupnya dengan cerita dalam novel yang sama sekali tidak sesuai kenyataan.

Sementara Sasuke lebih menyukai buku-buku sosial dan politik. Untuk ukuran seorang mafia yang menyerang pemerintah, ketertarikan Sasuke bertolak belakang dengan profesinya sekarang.

"Kemarilah, Hinata. Abaikan manusia kutu buku itu."

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Seperti ketika mereka selalu berendam berdua. Hinata tertawa dalam hati, mendengar penyebutan Sasuke untuk Kakashi. Tidakkah pria itu sadar, mereka bertiga sama-sama kutu buku?

Mendudukkan Hinata di antara kedua kakinya, Sasuke mengusap tengkuk Hinata. Ia mengusap-usap bahunya, dan kemudian punggungnya. Ia sedikit memijatnya.

"Master, seharusnya saya yang..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau selalu mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Biarkan aku memanjakanmu."

Perlakuan Sasuke terhadap wanita sangat berbeda. Ia akan bersikap baik pada wanita yang ia sukai saja, dan Hinatalah satu-satunya wanita itu. Jika Sasuke berhubungan seks dengan wanita lain di masa lalu, itu hanya untuk melampiaskan napsunya saja, setelah itu ia akan meninggalkannya.

Sasuke juga sangat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin sembarangan menyebar benih, ia selalu membawa kondom kemanapun ia pergi. Namun semenjak ada Hinata, kebutuhan seks Sasuke dilakukan di rumah dan hanya dengan Hinata saja. Ia juga tidak pernah menggunakan kondom.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus menaikkan gaji Kakashi. Usulnya untuk membawa pulang Hinata setahun lalu adalah ide yang cemerlang. Sasuke menjadi sangat menyukai Hinata. Tidak ada gadis sekompeten dan sehebat dia.

Tangan Sasuke awalnya memijat bahu Hinata yang dirasa kaku. Tangan itu perlahan merambat menuju punggung, meraba bawah ketiak Hinata. Ia memijat area itu dan kemudian bergerak ke bawah payudaranya. Hinata merasa kalau tangan masternya akan segera meraba kedua dadanya. Ia hampir saja mendesah karena terangsang, tapi Sasuke justru melewatkan kedua payudara Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju punggung. Menekan pinggangnya dengan intens, begitu juga panggulnya. Lenguhan Hinata terlepas begitu saja. Pijatan masternya membuat ia terangsang.

"Ayo kita goda Kakashi." Ujarnya seraya berbisik pada Hinata.

Hinata melihat Kakashi masih fokus membaca buku, tapi ia bisa melihat kejantanan Kakashi sedikit membengkak, di dalam air. Bohong jika pria itu masih fokus membaca buku. Pipi Hinata yang sudah memerah karena panasnya suhu pemandian, semakin memerah karena malu. Ia lalu memekik ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih pahanya dan membukanya di dalam air.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk memijat selangkangan Hinata. Ia merabanya, menekannya perlahan, sambil bergerak sedikit-sedikit menuju vagina Hinata. Tangan Sasuke berhenti di tulang kemaluan Hinata. Ia memijatnya di sana, tanpa menyentuh klitoris Hinata. Memijat sedikit bagian luar kemaluannya, Sasuke menarik bibir vagina Hinata, melebarkannya.

Hinata meringis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia ingin tangan masternya bermain dengan klitorisnya, atau memasukkan beberapa jarinya, seperti biasa. Menerka-nerka perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya terangsang.

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya. Ia lalu bergerak menuju punggung Hinata, menangkup bagian bawah payudaranya tanpa menyentuh puncaknya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, menuju pinggang. Ia seperti mengurut tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin Sasuke bermain dengan payudaranya, bermain dengan putingnya, bermain dengan vaginanya.

"Ma... master."

Hinata memanggil masternya, memberikan sebuah kode. Namun tangan Sasuke justru tergerak menuju pantatnya. Padahal puting Hinata sudah mengeras. Sasuke tidak buta. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal setengah payudara Hinata yang tidak terbenam di air, menunjukkan puting gadis itu itu menegang. Sasuke, bahkan Kakashi yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya pun tahu. Hinata sudah terangsang.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk mengangkat pantatnya. Seraya melebarkan kakinya, ia duduk di paha Sasuke. Hinata pikir Sasuke akan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaannya. Namun pria itu justru membuat Hinata bersandar di dadanya, dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar, memamerkan selangkangannya pada Kakashi.

Hinata menutup wajahnya karena malu. Ia tidak pernah berpose sevulgar ini.

Jari-jari Sasuke memijat bibir vaginanya, melewatkan lubang kewanitaan Hinata dan beralih ke lubang duburnya. Dimasukkannya satu jari ke dalam anus Hinata. Merasakan sensasi berbeda di lubang belakangnya, Hinata sedikit mengerang. Jari Sasuke bertambah dua, mengisi anus Hinata yang sempit. Ia lalu menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, keluar-masuk.

Erangan Hinata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tiga jari mengisi anusnya, akan semakin nikmat jika vaginanya pun dijamah. Tangan Hinata tergerak sendiri menuju vaginanya. Namun Sasuke segera menahannya.

"Tidak ada rangsangan sendiri, Hinata."

Ketiga jari Sasuke menghujam lubang duburnya, semakin kencang. Hinata bisa merasakan gelombangnya perlahan datang. Begitu juga dengan masternya. Ia juga bisa merasakan kerasnya penis Sasuke, menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

Perasaan Hinata sedikit kecewa ketika jari Sasuke dikeluarkan. Ia berharap jari-jari itu akan mengisi vaginanya. Namun tubuhnya justru terangkat. Hinata memekik ketika penis Sasuke mengisi anusnya. Terasa sedikit perih, tapi Hinata bisa terbiasa.

"Kau yakin hanya membaca buku dan tidak ikut, Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi tahu. Tuannya memang ahli meledek orang lain. Siapa yang tidak ingin ikut, setelah melihat semua itu dengan penis ereksi? Kakashi menunggu Sasuke mengajaknya, karena menurutnya tidak sopan untuk menginterupsi kegiatan majikannya.

Menutup bukunya, Kakashi berdiri. Ia menghampiri kedua pasangan itu dengan kejantanan berdiri gagah. Hinata melihatnya masih dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Tubuh Kakashi sedikit lebih kekar dari Sasuke, tapi kejantanannya hampir sama besarnya.

"Khusus untukmu." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terkejut, hampir beringsut. Kakashi akan mengisi lubang kewanitannya. Hinata sedikit mundur dan yang keluar justru desahan, karena ia membuat penis Sasuke bergesekan dengan dinding lubang belakangnya.

Hinata tidak mengira Sasuke akan membuatnya seperti  _ sandwich _ , diapit oleh kedua laki-laki. Biasanya jika Sasuke mengajak Kakashi bermain, ia selalu melayani kedua pria itu sendiri-sendiri dan tidak bersamaan.

Kakashi mengatur posisi kejantanannya terarah pada vagina Hinata. Gadis itu meraih bahu lebar pria itu. Berpegangan padanya. Kakashi menempelkan kepala penisnya di bibir vagina Hinata, kemudian ia dorong masuk. Ia hujamkan sekali tekan.

Hinata tersentak. Mendapati kedua kejantanan kekar memasuki kedua lubangnya, membuat ia merasa penuh, sekaligus tidak dapat bergerak. Ia seperti terkunci di antara kedua pria itu. Ia merasakan lubang vaginanya terasa semakin sesak. Begitu juga dengan lubang belakangnya.

Pemandian air panas itu tidak terasa panas lagi. Yang panas adalah hawa tubuh mereka bertiga yang tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi.

Bersandar pada tepian dalam kolam, tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih kedua payudara Hinata. Kedua tangan kekar Kakashi ikut berpegangan pada tepian kolam. Hinata merasa penis Kakashi menusuknya lebih dalam, ketika pria itu merapatkan diri untuk meraih tepian kolam.

Kedua pria itu berpikiran yang sama. Mereka bergerak bersamaan. Menggerakkan pinggul mereka berlawanan arah. Terkadang ketika penis Sasuke menghujam dubur Hinata, Kakashi memundurkan penisnya sedikit. Terkadang kedua penis itu menghujam Hinata di saat yang sama.

Hinata tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir apapun saat berada dalam permainan. Kedua payudaranya digenggam oleh Sasuke, dan putingnya ditarik dan dipelintir hingga mencuat. Hinata yakin kedua puting dan payudaranya akan semakin membesar. Sesekali Sasuke menjilati leher, mengisapnya hingga kemerahan, dan mengecupnya.

"Aahhnngg."

Desahan Hinata makin kencang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika pelayan mendengar mereka. Suara riak air dan kulit-kulit basah yang saling beradu, menambah keramaian ruangan tersebut. Pemandian pribadi Sasuke cukup luas, kolamnya sangat lebar, tapi hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalamnya, dan suaranya menggema.

Sedikit-sedikit terdengar suara erangan dari Sasuke dan Kakashi. Ketika penis mereka semakin membengkak dan terjepit kencang oleh kedua lubang Hinata.

Hinata merasa kedua kakinya tak bertenaga. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerang dan mendesah. Berkali-kali kedua pria itu mencumbu tubuhnya, mengigitinya, bahkan meninggalkan jejak di kulit putihnya.

Tangan Sasuke sudah tidak bermain dengan payudara Hinata. Tangannya berganti menumpu tepian kolam, agar pergerakan pinggulnya semakin mantap dan seimbang. Karena jarak yang semakin rapat, dada Hinata menempel pada dada bidang Kakashi. Hinata bisa merasakan putingnya yang mengeras bergesekan dengan puting Kakashi.

Hinata bisa merasakan kedua penis itu menghujamnya semakin kencang dan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat. Sasuke tergeletak dengan Hinata menindihnya. Penisnya masih tertancap di lubang Hinata, kecuali milik Kakashi yang sempat terlepas. Melihat kenjantanan Kakashi masih berdiri tegak, Hinata semakin merasa malu. Ia menutup wajahnya, ketika Kakashi mengangkat kedua kakinya, dan menusukkan kembali penisnya. Ia memasukkannya sekali tekan, dan segera menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Posisi mereka membuat Sasuke lebih mudah menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar-masuk lubang belakang Hinata. Hinata yang lemas karena orgasme yang tidak terhitung, desahannya justru terdengar semakin keras. Kakashi dan Sasuke mengerang bersamaan ketika lubang Hinata kembali menjepit kejantanan mereka. Segera mereka hujamkan bersamaan, dan cairan orgasme Hinata kembali menyembur.

Hinata merasakan kedua penis itu semakin membesar di dalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan kedua lubangnya semakin sesak, bahkan setelah ia orgasme. Hinata sudah lelah, tapi vagina dan lubang belakangnya masih kuat menerima permainan kedua pria itu.

Mereka menjepit dua penis itu sangat kencang. Kakashi dan Sasuke melesakkannya semakin ke dalam, dan saat itulah kedua cairan spermanya keluar bersamaan. Begitu banyak hingga Hinata tidak merasa sesempit sebelumnya. Ukuran kedua penis itu sedikit berkurang walaupun tetap terlihat besar. Hinata masih merasa sesak di kedua lubangnya, walaupun tidak sesesak sebelumnya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Hinata. Gadis itu masih lemas, ia masih menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kejantanannya masih tertanam di lubang belakang Hinata.

"Maaf, Master. Saya masih sedikit lemas." Ujarnya masih dengan menutup wajahnya.

Setelah permainan berhenti, napasnya baru terasa pendek. Hinata terengah-engah dan dada mengembang-kempis, mengatur paksa pernapasannya. Kakashi membantu Hinata melepaskan diri. Terduduk lemas, gadis itu bersandar pada dada bidang Kakashi.

"Kubantu membersihkan diri."

Menggendong Hinata, Sasuke membawanya ke kamar mandi di sebelah kolam. Ia meletakkan Hinata di  _ bathub _ , mengisinya dengan air hangat. Membiarkan Hinata membersihkan dirinya sendiri, sementara ia membersihkan diri di  _ shower _ di luar kamar mandi, tak jauh. Kakashi mendekati  _ shower _ sebelahnya dan ikut membersihkan diri.

"Kau bisa keluar duluan, Kakashi." Kata Sasuke. Mengerti, pria itu pun mendahului tuannya setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke kamar mandi, dilihatnya Hinata tertidur di bak mandi. Pria itu mendengus, sedikit tertawa. Hinata baru pertama kali mencoba  _ threesome _ dan langsung tepar. Melepas penyumbat bak, airnya perlahan turun. Sasuke membalut Hinata dengan gaun mandinya, lalu menggendongnya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke kamarnya. Gadis itu punya kamarnya sendiri, tepat di sebelah kamarnya diapit kamar Kakashi. Namun ia lebih sering tidur di kamar Sasuke.

Merebahkannya di ranjang besarnya, Sasuke ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Hinata. Ia kemudian memeluk Hinata dan ikut tertidur.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu lelah, Hinata."


	5. Dream and Master

**Mimpi**

_ Ingat, Hinata. Kekuasaan ini bukan milik kita. Ada saatnya kita harus mengembalikan ini kepada yang berhak mendapatkannya. Jika suatu hari nanti kau bertemu dengan salah satu keturunannya, pastikan kau berikan penghormatan tertinggimu kepadanya. Karena berkat leluhurnya, klan kita mendapatkan hidup yang nyaman selama beratus-ratus tahun. _

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, di malam pertama ia menginap di Mansion Uchiha. Ayahnya muncul dalam mimpinya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sering dititipkan padanya. Mengangkat tubuhnya, Hinata duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ayahanda... akhirnya aku menemukannya."

**Hari Pertama di Mansion Uchiha**

Ini terjadi sekitar setahun lalu, saat Hinata pertama kali tinggal di Mansion Uchiha.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Hinata memulai kehidupannya di Mansion Uchiha. Kakashi mengenalkannya kepada para pelayan, sebagai Kepala Pelayan yang baru. Hinata bertugas untuk memberi perintah pada pelayan dan mengurus rumah. Ia juga harus mengurus halaman, kebun bunga, dan taman mansion. Seluruh pelayan, koki, dan tukang kebun adalah bawahannya.

Hinata memulai pekerjaan pertamanya tanpa bantuan Kakashi. Pria itu harus menemani Sasuke bekerja sebagai sekretaris sekaligus pengawalnya.

"Biasanya apa yang dilakukan Master jika di rumah?" Tanya Hinata kepada Ayame, salah satu pelayan di rumah ini. Ayame mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan penyebutan Hinata pada tuannya. Saat ini Hinata akan mencari informasi tentang masternya lebih dulu.

"Tuan selalu bangun pagi dengan koran atau buku, dan teh hangat sebelum sarapan. Biasanya sarapannya roti panggang dan teh hijau hangat. Setelah itu kami akan membantu Tuan Kakashi untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang dikenakan Tuan pada hari itu."

"Pakaiannya yang seperti apa?"

"Tuan suka warna-warna gelap."

"Saat pulang?"

"Tuan pulang malam sekali. Terkadang ia melewatkan jam makan malam. Tuan lebih sering makan di luar."

Makan di luar tidak selalu menyehatkan. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana pola makan Sasuke saat di luar rumah. Walaupun Kakashi sekretarisnya, Hinata juga tidak yakin Kakashi akan memperhatikan pola makan tuannya.

Hinata lalu mengecek persediaan di dapur. Persediaan di dapur cukup lengkap. Termasuk daging, buah-buahan dan sayuran. Sasuke jarang sekali makan di rumah. Semua persediaan ini harus dihabiskan sebelum membusuk. Hinata pun memilah-milah seluruh bahan makanan. Mana yang sekiranya masih bisa digunakan. Ia lalu meminta koki untuk membantunya memasak makan siang untuk Sasuke.

"Ini bekal untuk Master dan Kakashi-san. Tolong beritahu Kakashi-san, mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkan bekal dan makan siang untuk Master. Juga makan malam. Jadi pastikan Master selalu pulang ke rumah untuk makan malam." Kata Hinata pada salah satu pelayan.

Ia meminta pelayan itu mengantarkan bekal dan pesannya untuk Kakashi. Beberapa pelayan tidak yakin, tuan mereka akan pulang seperti yang diharapkan Hinata. Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan selalu pulang larut atau pulang keesokan paginya. Terkadang ia juga tidak pulang. Maka dari itu, ketika Hinata meminta mereka untuk menyiapkan makan malam, mereka sedikit bermalas-malasan.

Namun perkiraan mereka salah. Pukul tujuh malam, Sasuke pulang. Ini sangat cepat dari perkiraan mereka. Biasanya tuan mereka pulang pukul 12 malam atau 2 pagi. Sasuke menikmati makan malamnya di rumah untuk pertama kalinya. Rupanya setelah menikmati masakan Hinata, ia jadi ingin menyantap makanan rumahan.

Dihadapan pelayannya, Sasuke berkata. "Mulai sekarang aku akan makan malam di rumah. Buatkan juga bekal makan siang setiap hari."

Wajah para koki berubah cerah. Akhirnya ada yang bisa mereka kerjakan untuk tuan mereka.

Saat malam tiba, ketika Hinata bersiap untuk tidur. Ia mengenakan gaun tidur tipis, salah satu gaun dari beberapa gaun yang dibelikan Kakashi. Hinata menyisiri rambutnya sambil termenung.

Kegiatannya seharian ini sangat berbeda dengan kegiatannya sebelumnya. Seharian ini ia melakukan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan setelah keluarganya terbunuh. Bahkan ia melakukan hal-hal yang ia lakukan di istana dulu. Ia memasak dengan para koki, bercanda dengan pelayan, menyiram bunga, dan membaca buku.

Hal-hal yang sederhana yang terjadi hari ini, terasa begitu mewah baginya. Ia seperti kembali ke rumahnya dulu, ke istananya. Bedanya adalah, Ayah, Ibu dan saudara-saudaranya tidak ada di sini. Tinggal di Mansion Uchiha terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya. Seperti mimpi.

Menyisir rambutnya, Hinata tersadar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dilihatnya Sang Master muncul dibalik pintu. Hinata beranjak, menghampiri masternya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Master?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan tidur di sini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan tidur bersama pelayan."

"Tidak. Kau juga tidur di sini." Kata Sasuke. "Tidurlah denganku."

Mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, berpikir. Hinata lalu menunduk.

"Baiklah, Master. Silahkan masuk." Ia menutup pintu.

Meskipun keadaannya tenang, Hinata sebenarnya sangat gugup. Berulang kali ia meremas tangannya sendiri, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria itu sudah duduk di ranjang Hinata.

"Ah, ya. Saya akan tidur."

Hinata tahu, ia adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Ia juga tahu, tubuh dan jiwanya hanya untuk masternya. Namun ia masih tidak menyangka hal ini berlangsung lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dua malam tinggal di Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke sudah memintanya tidur bersama.

Menghampiri ranjang, Hinata duduk di tepian. Ia lalu ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke. Rasanya sangat aneh, tidur dengan masternya sendiri. Hinata pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari sekedar tidur bersama. Maka dari itu ia merasa gugup jika tiba-tiba harus tidur bersama. Bukan tidur dalam artian melakukan seks. Namun berbaring bersama seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Master."

"Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Makoto Uchiha. Apa kau keberatan? Nama itu sedikit mirip dengan nama Ibuku, Mikoto."

Berbaring bersama dan membicarakan namanya. Hinata merasa ini semakin aneh dan ia semakin gugup. Ia justru merasa lebih baik masternya ini memperkosanya. Setidaknya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri. Toh dulu ia mengalami yang jauh lebih parah dari hal itu.

"Tidak, Master."

"Aku ingin melindungimu."

Hinata terdiam. Masternya sangat baik kepadanya. Ia diselamatkan dari perdagangan ilegal, ia juga diberi tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, bahkan nama baru untuk melindunginya.

"Saya sudah berhutang terlalu banyak kepada Master."

"Apa kau ingin membalasnya?" Hinata terdiam lagi. Ia menatap masternya dan dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Bukankah ini yang Hinata inginkan? Masternya menyentuhnya, menggunakannya. Jika ini bisa membayar semuanya, Hinata tidak menginginkan apapun lagi. Harga dirinya sudah runtuh sejak pertama kali ia menjadi budak. Harga dirinya sudah ia tinggalkan di rumah bordil yang membuatnya kehilangan keperawanan. Harga dirinya sudah hancur sejak ia hamil entah anak siapa, dan keguguran setelah diperkosa lima orang laki-laki sekaligus.

Hinata tidak menginginkan apapun lagi. Asal ia bisa hidup dengan tenang dan damai, ia tidak membutuhkan apapun. Asal ia bisa bersama masternya, ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengalami banyak hal buruk di masa lalu. Mungkin aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya lagi, tapi..."

Hinata menghentikan kalimat Sasuke. Ia menyentuh pipi masternya. Mengusapnya, dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Master. Hidup saya hanya untuk melayani Master. Saya tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali Master. Saya tidak menginginkan anak dari Master, saya juga tidak ingin menjadi istri Master. Hanya bersama Master saja, sudah cukup bagi saya."

Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Hinata ingin mengabdi padanya? Pada awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin memperlakukan Hinata seperti wanita lainnya. Mencicipi tubuhnya dan meninggalkannya. Namun ia justru memberinya pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan itu dilakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata pernah mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia mengira akan sulit membawa gadis itu ke ranjang. Namun melihat gugupnya gadis itu hanya dengan kata "tidur bersama", dan melihat loyalitasnya, membuat Sasuke tergugah. Ia tidak ingin wanita lain. Hinata saja cukup baginya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya. Mengisyaratkan pelukan bagi Sasuke. Pria itu pun memeluk gadis di depannya. Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke bersumpah dalam hatinya. Jika ia bisa tidur hanya dengan memeluk gadis ini, ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi kecuali berada di samping gadis itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu.


	6. Sasuke's Sleeping Problem

**Masalah Tidur Sasuke Uchiha**

Itachi Uchiha, Si Sulung Uchiha yang menjadi mata-mata Uchiha untuk pemerintah, justru menjadi agen ganda. Ia mendapatkan misi untuk membantai keluarganya sendiri. Menyisakan seorang adik kecil bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Saat itu Sasuke berusia 13 tahun. Ia menyaksikan penghianatan yang dilakukan kakaknya. Karena itulah, ia kemudian membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Semenjak itu Sasuke selalu mengalami mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah tidur. Ia takut jika ia tidur, mimpi ketika kedua orang tuanya mati terbunuh akan datang padanya.

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari pembantaian itu, kecuali Mansion Uchiha yang berdiri megah, dan seorang nenek tua. Chiyo Akasuna, mantan kepala pelayan Mansion Uchiha yang sudah pensiun, tapi terpaksa bekerja lagi untuk menemani tuan kecilnya.

Melanjutkan bisnis kotor kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke mengembangkan bisnis itu hingga akhirnya menjadi mafia paling berkuasa di Jepang. Namanya terkenal di dunia bawah. Di awal-awal karirnya yang melejit, pembunuh bayaran satu persatu berdatangan. Bahkan ada pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar menjadi pengawalnya dan membantai seisi mansion. Termasuk Nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan di mansion itu.

Di usianya yang ke-20, ia bertemu dengan Kakashi. Salah satu pembunuh bayaran terkuat yang pernah datang padanya. Pertarungan mereka akan berhasil seri, kalau saja Kakashi tidak lengah dan Sasuke hampir mematahkan lehernya.

Menyadari bahwa ia perlu seseorang untuk membantunya bekerja, ia mencoba percaya pada Kakashi. Menyelamatkannya, memberinya pekerjaan, Sasuke menerima Kakashi sebagai sekretarisnya. Namun ia tidak lengah begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah bersama Kakashi lebih dari tujuh tahun.

Terbangun dan mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, Sasuke teringat ketika ia memiliki kebiasaan baru setelah Kakashi datang ke rumah ini. Pria itu memberikannya saran untuk mengatasi masalah tidurnya.

"Bagaimana jika Tuan tidur dengan wanita? Mungkin itu membantu masalah tidur Tuan."

Saran yang sesat.

"Di mana kau menemukan ide itu?"

"Dari buku ini."

Sasuke teringat lagi ketika Kakashi menunjukkan buku yang selalu ia baca. Pada akhirnya, ia melakukan saran itu, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Dengan menghabiskan malam bersama wanita-wanita, Sasuke hanya bisa tidur maksimal dua jam.

Namun dengan Hinata, ia bisa tidur begitu lama. Hanya dengan memeluk Hinata, ia bisa tidur di malam hari, dan bangun di pagi harinya.

Sasuke, dengan Hinata yang masih tertidur dalam pelukannya, menatap gadis itu lembut. Ia begitu heran. Bagaimana bisa, gadis dengan pengalaman yang buruk dan menyakitkan, bisa begitu hangat dan bersinar?

Kakashi memberinya kebiasaan baru dengan pulang lebih larut, dan tidur dengan banyak wanita. Namun Hinata merubah kebiasaan lamanya dan mengobati masalah tidurnya. Hanya dua hari Hinata tinggal di Mansion Uchiha dan ia membawa banyak perubahan. Sasuke hanya meninggalkan mansion sehari untuk bekerja, dan seisi rumah berubah dalam sekejap. Termasuk pelayan-pelayannya yang terlihat lebih ceria. Ia bersyukur, membawa Hinata pulang ke Mansion Uchiha, malam itu.

**Bolos Sehari Tidak Masalah Bagi Tuan Mafia**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, ketika dirasanya sinar matahari menusuk kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke melihatnya dengan seringaian tipis. Ia masih berada dalam pelukan masternya.

"Tidur nyenyak, Tuan Putri?"

Pipi Hinata memerah, mendapati wajah masternya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia ingin menghindar, melepaskan diri dari tangan kekar Sasuke, tapi tangan pria itu begitu kuat. Bukannya melepaskan diri, ia justru tertarik dalam pelukan Sasuke, semakin rapat, hingga hidungnya menyentuh dada masternya.

"Se... selamat pagi, Master." Sapa Hinata gugup.

"Pagi, Hinata."

Sapaan Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata. Masternya itu selalu memanggil namanya. Nama yang dulu hampir Hinata lupakan. Hinata menatap masternya, memujanya. Kenapa ia bisa menemukan master sebaik Sasuke Uchiha?

"Hinata, kalau kau melihatku begitu terus, aku bisa menciummu."

Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti tomat. Persis buah kesukaan Sasuke. Terlambat memalingkan muka, tangan pria itu meraih pipi Hinata. Bibirnya mencumbu bibir lembut itu. Menjilatnya, melumatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menindih Hinata. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan di wajah gadis itu, menikmati bibirnya hingga puas. Setelah berhasil membuat bibir gadis itu memerah, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut, ia membuka baju tidurnya. Menampakkan tubuh atletis dengan abs terbentuk sempurna.

"Ma... master. Anda akan terlambat bekerja." Hinata beralasan

"Bolos sehari tidak masalah." Alasan Sasuke membuat Hinata tak berkutik.

Pria itu lalu menyibak mantel tidur yang Hinata kenakan. Ia tertegun, melihat kedua payudara Hinata yang terlihat samar di gaun tidur tipis transparan. Dua puting berwarna merah muda terlihat kontras dengan gaun transparan itu.

Gaun itu hanya sebatas paha. Dengan celana dalam tipis bertali. Ia tidak menyadarinya semalam, karena penerangan kamar yang redup.

Sasuke yakin, pelayannya yang lain tidak memiliki baju tidur se-seksi ini. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, karena diperhatikan begitu intens.

"Kau dapat darimana gaun ini, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya menelusuri dada Hinata dan kemudian berhenti di paha gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat tubuh indah gadis itu.

"Ka... Kakashi-san yang membelikan."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dalam hati ia akan menaikkan gaji Kakashi bulan ini. Sekretarisnya itu benar-benar tahu seleranya.

Masih dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata. Pria itu melumat kembali bibir gadis itu. Lidahnya beradu, mereka bertukar saliva hingga menetes ke pipi dan leher Hinata. Tangan pria itu menyingkap gaun tidur Hinata. Melepaskan tali celana dalam, dan kemudian meraba paha gadis itu.

Sasuke melebarkan paha Hinata. Menurunkan celananya sendiri, masih dengan mencumbui bibir Hinata. Ia mendekatkan kemaluannya, membuatnya menempel bibir luar kewanitaan Hinata. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kejantanan keras yang menabrak kemaluannya. Ia melebarkan kakinya dan mengaitkannya di pinggul masternya.

Tangan Sasuke meraba perut dan kemudian dada sintal Hinata. Ia melepaskan lumatannya, menarik gaun tipis yang tersisa, menjadikan Hinata telanjang bulat. Sasaran bibir Sasuke kini leher jenjang gadis itu. Menyesapnya, membuat bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan meremas intens kedua payudara Hinata.

Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke menggerakkan kejantannya, membuat urat-urat penisnya bergesekan dengan klitoris Hinata. Ia belum memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang kewanitaan gadis itu.

Hinata yang menahan erangannya, tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sentuhan masternya begitu nikmat. Kedua kakinya menekan pantat Sasuke agar semakin merapatkan kejantanannya. Mengetahui Hinata semakin terangsang, Sasuke mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya.

"Aku masukkan, Hinata."

"Anghh..."

Hinata mengerang ketika kejantanan masternya memasuki lubang vaginanya. Kejantanan itu begitu besar dan memenuhi dirinya seketika. Hinata kembali mengaitkan kedua kakinya, sementara pinggul Sasuke bergerak. Ritmenya bergerak perlahan yang kemudian bertambah.

Pinggul Sasuke mendorong penisnya keluar masuk liang Hinata dengan cepat. Selagi memborbardir liang Hinata, tangannya meremas payudara Hinata dengan kencang. Mengurutnya, memilin dan menarik putingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menikmati seks sepuasnya. Jika dulu ia akan merasa terhina, saat ini ia justru merasa senang dan rela.

Masih memompa vagina Hinata dengan penisnya, bibir Sasuke menyetubuhi tubuh atas Hinata. Menjilatnya, mengemutnya, mengigitnya, seakan tubuh Hinata adalah makanan. Hinata adalah wanita ternikmat yang pernah ada. Mulutnya bergerak ke arah payudara Hinata yang diremas oleh kedua tangannya.

Masih dengan meremas payudara itu, dan pinggulnya yang bekerja terus memompa vagina Hinata, Sasuke mengulum kedua puncak payudara Hinata. Menjilat masing-masing putingnya, mengigitinya, lalu menyedotnya.

Hinata merasakan penis Sasuke tertarik, terhisap oleh lubangnya, bersamaan dengan kedua dadanya. Ia merasa kedua payudaranya tertarik, dan darahnya seperti terhisap entah ke mana.

Cairan orgasme Hinata yang sudah berkali-kali keluar menjadi pelumas bagi penis Sasuke. Kejantanan pria itu makin meringsek masuk, membentur ujung rahim Hinata. Mulutnya masih bermain-main dengan payudara Hinata. Seakan itu adalah sarapan paginya.

Hinata melenguh keras. Dinding vaginanya berkontraksi, menjepit penis Sasuke. Pria itu mendorong penisnya semakin masuk, sembari dijepit erat oleh vagina Hinata, dan menyemburkan cairan sperma di dalamnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menindih tubuh Hinata dan gadis itu akhirnya tahu bahwa permainan mereka selesai.

Hinata mengehela napas panjang. Ia merasakan napasnya teratur perlahan-lahan. Masternya masih menindihnya. Kejantanannya pun masih bersarang di liangnya.

Masih dengan menanamkan penisnya di vagina Hinata, Sasuke memiringkan posisinya. Ia membawa Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya, dan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, Master."


	7. Can't Let You be Alone

**Saya Tidak Bisa Membiarkan Master Sendirian**

"Apa kau ingin punya anak dariku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke setelah persenggamaan mereka terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan. Namun Hinata tidak berani berpikiran sampai sana. Untuk memiliki anak, rasanya sangat jauh untuk bisa digapainya. Apalagi ini dengan masternya sendiri.

"Maaf, Master."

"Kau tidak mau punya anak? Lalu bagaimana kau melestarikan klanmu? Kau tidak ingin membalas dendam pada pembantai klanmu?"

Sasuke memikirkan dirinya.

"Apa Master ingin punya anak dariku?"

Ketika Hinata membalas pertanyaannya, Sasuke justru terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak ingin berkeluarga. Memiliki Hinata di sampingnya dan beberapa pelayan sudah membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau mansion mereka diserang. Apalagi jika ia memiliki anak.

"Kalau tidak denganku, kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kakashi."

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa sakit hati ketika Sasuke menawarkan Kakashi kepadanya. Ia memang tidak berani memiliki anak dengan masternya, dan walaupun ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang terkadang melakukan seks dengan Kakashi, tapi bukan berarti ia menginginkan anak dari pria lain. Ia tidak sefrustasi itu untuk menginginkan keluarga. Kehidupan berkeluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat mewah baginya. Bahkan lebih mewah dari semua yang ia dapatkan di Mansion Uchiha.

Hinata tidak yakin ada pria yang mau menerima masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia juga tidak yakin ada pria yang berani menanggung resiko menikahi putri Kaisar Hyuga yang selamat dalam pembantaian. Kalaupun ada, ia hanya akan membawa keluarganya dalam bahaya karena ancaman pembunuhan pemerintah sekarang. Hinata adalah saksi hidup pembantaian Klan Hyuga.

"Apa Master punya keluarga?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke, termangu dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"Tidak. Bukankah aku pernah berkata, aku sebatang kara?"

"Kalau saya berkeluarga, Master akan sendirian."

Sasuke tertegun. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya Kakashi, aku punya pelayan-pelayan di Mansion Uchiha."

"Apa Master akan tidur dengan mereka semua?"

Tentu saja tidak. Kalaupun bisa, Sasuke tidak akan mengalami masalah tidur selama empat belas tahun lamanya. Hinata lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau saya berkeluarga, Master tidak bisa tidur bersama saya lagi."

Sasuke tidak rela. Ia tidak ingin memiliki anak, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Hinata menikahi pria lain. Hinata secara tidak langsung membuat Sasuke bergantung padanya.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Kau ingin bersamaku, itu urusanmu. Aku mengijinkanmu bersamaku sampai kau bosan." Sasuke lalu membawa Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya.

**Kunjungan Pejabat**

Memiliki profesi rahasia seorang mafia, rupanya Sasuke memegang posisi penting dalam pemerintahan Jepang. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Di negara ini, bangsawan memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dibanding pejabat pemerintahan setingkat mentri.

Jika diurutkan dari pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, Kaisar, bangsawan, keluarga kerajaan, pejabat kementrian, pejabat biasa. Tugas utama bangsawan adalah bekerja untuk kaisar, mengawasi pejabat-pejabat. Sungguh profesi yang sangat berlawan dengan profesi utamanya sebagai mafia.

Jika di dunia luar Sasuke bekerja sebagai bangsawan, di dunia dalam ia sebagai mafia yang menjual senjata, narkoba, dan perdagangan wanita (prostitusi). Itulah kenapa ia bisa bertemu Hinata. Karena Orochimaru mengganggu bisnisnya dengan mengadakan lelang wanita-wanita pelacur. Hinata sangat beruntung, Sasuke mau menyimpannya dan tidak menjualnya dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Setelah setahun Hinata tinggal di Mansion Uchiha, ini pertama kalinya mansion itu kedatangan tamu. Hinata yang sedang memasak makan siang di dapur, diberitahu Ayame tentang kunjungan seorang pejabat di mansion mereka sekarang. Sebagai Kepala Pelayan, tentu Hinata harus menyambut tamu tersebut, sebelum masternya.

Mengenakan topengnya, Hinata keluar dari dapur. Ia masih belum terbiasa menggunakan topeng itu setiap hari, tapi ia harus menggunakannya. Ini untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Seluruh pelayan di rumah Uchiha dipastikan untuk menutup mulut mereka mengenai identitas asli Hinata.

"Selamat datang di Mansion Uchiha. Saya Makoto Uchiha, Kepala Pelayan Mansion Uchiha. "

Hinata membungkuk, menyambut seorang pria tegap, dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya. Pria itu awalnya membelakangi Hinata. Ketika gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, pria itu berbalik, menunjukkan sosoknya.

Hinata terkejut. Ia hampir saja mundur dan terjatuh saking kagetnya. Ia mengenali pria itu dan ia merasa sangat ketakutan hanya dengan melihatnya lagi.

"Tuan Danzo Shimura datang berkunjung." Ujar pelayan pria itu.

"Apa Tuan Uchiha ada?" Tanya Danzo.

Mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Hinata berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Tuan sedang membaca buku. Ayame..." Ayame di belakang Hinata menjawabnya. "Beritahu Master bahwa Tuan Shimura datang berkunjung." Hinata lalu beralih pada Danzo. "Mari, saya antar ke ruang tamu."

Hinata membawa Danzo dan pelayannya ke ruang tamu Mansion Uchiha. Ruang tamu itu didekorasi lebih mewah dibanding ruangan yang lain. Ruangannya sangat luas, dua kali luas kamar Hinata. Terkadang ruangan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk mengadakan pesta.

"Silahkan duduk. Master akan datang sebentar lagi. Saya akan mempersiapkan teh untuk tuan-tuan."

Meskipun terlihat tenang, Hinata sangat ketakutan. Ia bersyukur ia menggunakan topeng pemberian masternya, tapi ia tetap merasa takut jika ketahuan oleh pria itu. Ketika Hinata hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu, Danzo menghentikannya.

"Nona Kepala Pelayan, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Danzo. Hinata mematung di tempatnya. Pria itu lalu berdiri. "Aku merasa tidak asing dengan suaramu."

"Ma... maaf Tuan. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

Danzo terlihat berpikir. Ia meneliti penampilan Hinata dari ujung kepala, hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu meringis, ia seperti ditelanjangi hanya dengan diperhatikan oleh pria tua itu.

"Benarkah, tapi... kenapa rambut yang halus itu rasanya tidak asing?"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mengelak. Ia ketakutan. Danzo mendekatinya. Tangan pria itu terulur mendekati topengnya, hendak melepaskannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti. Dihentikan oleh tangan kekar dengan balutan jas, Kakashi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada pelayan kami?" Suara dingin Kakashi membuat ekspresi Danzo berubah.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Beraninya pelayan rendahan sepertimu menyentuhku." Danzo mengibaskan lengannya. Kakashi langsung memunggungi Hinata, menyembunyikan gadis itu. Ia berbicara pada Danzo.

"Maaf, Tuan Shimura. Dia pelayan senior di sini. Wajahnya rusak, maka dari itu ia menggunakan topeng."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Dia seperti orang yang kukenal." Danzo beralasan.

"Anda mungkin tidak akan suka melihatnya dan memilih membunuhnya. Jika anda melakukannya, kami yang kerepotan."

"Mentang-mentang majikanmu Bangsawan, berani sekali..."

"Ada apa ini?" Kalimat Danzo terputus begitu mendengar suara bariton Sasuke, terdengar dingin, menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Datang ke kediamanku, bukannya dengan niat baik malah membuat keributan."

Danzo terpaksa diam. Ia tidak bisa berulah jika sudah dihadapan Sasuke. Pria itu termasuk Bangsawan yang bekerja secara subjektif. Jika Sasuke tidak menyukai salah satu perilaku pejabat, ia bisa melakukan segala cara untuk memecat pejabat itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha." Danzo terpaksa membungkuk, menunjukkan hormatnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka harus membungkuk di hadapan Bangsawan muda seperti Sasuke.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Masih berdiri di ujung tangga, Sasuke enggan turun ke bawah dan bercakap-cakap dengan Danzo.

"Saya dengar Tuan mengadakan pesta peresmian pabrik kain baru Tuan."

"Lalu?"

"Mohon undang saya dalam acara tersebut. Saya akan memperkenalkan keponakan saya kepada Tuan."

Danzo sedikit menyesal harus membuat keributan kecil dengan beberapa pelayan. Namun ia yakin, Bangsawan sombong macam Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Pria itu selalu merendahan pejabat-pejabat pemerintahan.

"Kenapa aku harus berkenalan dengan keponakanmu?"

"Saya dengar Kaisar mengusulkan pernikahan untuk Tuan Uchiha. Banyak pejabat membicarakan hal ini. Jika itu benar terjadi, saya ingin mengenalkan keponakan saya."

Mendengarnya, Hinata cukup terkejut. Ia memandang masternya, tapi Sasuke menatap dingin Danzo. Hinata juga menatap Kakashi, dan pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu masih belum diputuskan. Kau mencuri start, Tuan Shimura."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Uchiha." 

"Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan." Ujar Sasuke, sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Danzo kembali menatap intens Hinata yang masih berdiri di belakang Kakashi. Ia menatap tajam keduanya, lalu pergi diikuti pelayan.

Danzo pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri gemetaran dan akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh. Dadanya terasa sesak, tiba-tiba ia kesulitan bernapas. Kakashi melihatnya sedikit cemas. Ia membuka topeng Hinata perlahan dan dilihatnya tatapan kosong gadis itu.

" _ Miss. _ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku... tidak apa-apa." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Ayame, tolong antar aku ke kamar." Suara pelannya terdengar oleh Ayame. Pelayan itu membantu Hinata berdiri. "Kakashi-san. Maaf, saya kondisi saya kurang baik."

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah."

Ayame mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, Hinata berpesan kepadanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara ia beristirahat. Setelah Ayame menutup pintunya, Hinata meringkuk, menyelimuti dirinya, ia mengigil.


	8. Hinata Hyuga (1)

**Absen**

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke saat makan malam. Ia tidak melihat Hinata saat makan siang, begitu juga dengan makan malam. Biasanya gadis itu menemaninya hingga waktu tidur.

"Sepertinya ia sakit, Tuan."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakit? Cepat panggil dokter."

"Saya rasa bukan sakit yang seperti itu."

Kakashi nampaknya mengerti dengan kondisi Hinata. Sejak Danzo datang berkunjung tadi siang, juga perlakuan Danzo padanya, Kakashi merasakan kejanggalan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Akan saya beritahu setelah riset saya selesai.  _ Miss _ Hinata tidak bisa dimintai keterangan saat ini."

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat keanehan pada Hinata. Tidak biasanya ia absen dari tugasnya sebagai "wanita Sasuke". Gadis itu juga menolak panggilan Sasuke untuk makan malam.

Penasaran, setelah makan malam, Sasuke pergi mengunjunginya. Ia mengetuk kamar Hinata, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia meraih kenop pintu, membukanya. Gelap. Sasuke menyalakan lampu, dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi kamar Hinata. Berantakan. Seperti ada badai menghancurkan kamar itu.

Kamar Hinata tidak terlihat lagi bentuk awalnya. Isi-isi bantal berserakan di lantai, selimut tergeletak di lantai, lemari pakaian jatuh, cermin pecah, kosmetik dan perhiasan Hinata berserakan di lantai. Cermin meja riasnya pecah juga. Sasuke terkejut ketika dilihatnya bercak darah di cermin tersebut.

Sasuke segera mencari Hinata di seluruh ruangan. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan dilihatnya gadis itu dengan gaun robek pingsan. Darah mengucur dari lehernya.

"HINATA!"

**Masa Lalu Hinata Hyuga**

Sasuke tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari kursinya. Ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan kamarnya walaupun hanya sedetik. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hinata.

Walaupun Hinata berhasil diselamatkan, tapi ia masih merasa cemas terhadapnya. Gadis itu mengiris lehernya sendiri dan hampir saja meninggalkannya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tenang jika Hinata belum sadarkan diri.

"Tuan, anda harus istirahat." Ujar Kakashi.

"Aku tidak ingin dia bangun saat aku tertidur." Kakashi bisa melihat wajah murung tuannya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada perubahan dalam ekspresi  _ stoic _ Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan risetmu?"

"Belum semua, tapi saya mengerti kenapa  _ Miss _ Hinata bisa seperti ini." Mengalihkan kepalanya, Sasuke menatap Kakashi, serius. Sasuke lalu beranjak dan mengajak Kakashi keluar.

"Jangan mengatakannya di sini. Aku tidak ingin Hinata mendengarkan pengalam pribadinya dibicarakan."

Sasuke membawa Kakashi ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mendengarkan sebagian penjelasan Kakashi dan merasa amarahnya terkumpul dalam satu titik, menunggu di ledakkan.

"Ada kemungkinan dia juga yang mengeksekusi kaisar sebelumnya. Setelah dibantai,  _ Miss _ disekap dan diperkosa sebelum akhirnya dijual ke rumah bordil. Meski sudah dijual, kadang dia juga mendatangi  _ Miss _ ."

Kilatan amarah Sasuke terlihat jelas di matanya. Rahangnya bergemeretak menahan kemarahannya. Namun ia hanya bisa membalik mejanya sendiri, membuat ruang kerjanya berantakan.

"Apa saya harus membunuhnya sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengatur emosinya.

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Jika kau membunuhnya sekarang, Kaisar akan mencurigaiku."

Sasuke tidak bisa melepas status Bangsawan-nya. Meskipun ia sangat marah, ia harus menggunakan cara lama untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kumpulkan semua risetmu. Cari tau apa saja yang ia miliki, di dunia dalam maupun luar. Lalu undang ia ke peresmian."

"Baik, Tuan."

**Kapan Kamu Bangun, Hinata?**

Sasuke masih terjaga di kamarnya, menemani Hinata. Ia mengelus surai Hinata dengan lembut. Menatap wajah tidur itu, penuh cemas. Berharap Hinata bangun dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman cerah seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata terbangun. Matanya terbelalak, seperti tersadar dari mimpi buruk. Mendapati seorang pria di sampingnya, Hinata terkejut. Ia berteriak, meringkuk, menyelimuti dirinya, seakan sedang berusaha melindungi diri entah dari siapa.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat kondisi Hinata. Ia menyentuh kepala Hinata yang tertutup selimut, tapi teriakan Hinata justru makin kencang.

"Tinggalkan aku! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Teriakan Hinata memecah kesunyian mansion. Beberapa pelayan termasuk Kakashi memasuki kamar Sasuke, karena cemas. Hinata terus berteriak, dan meronta-ronta. Bahkan walaupun Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Hinata. Ia berusaha membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya, walaupun gadis itu terus meronta, memohon dilepaskan. Sampai akhirnya tangan Hinata tak sengaja mencakar wajah Sasuke.

Mendapati jarinya berlumur darah, Hinata menatap Sasuke, dan barulah ia sadar. Ia sudah melukai masternya. Beberapa pelayan terkejut melihat tuan mereka terluka. Namun mereka lebih terkejut lagi, ketika melihat Hinata. Gadis itu sujud di hadapan Sasuke, memohon ampun seraya menangis-nangis.

Kondisi Hinata yang seperti ini tidak pernah dilihat Sasuke setahun belakangan. Walaupun pria itu sudah curiga, kenapa gadis dengan masa lalu yang buruk, bisa tetap terlihat ceria. Sasuke tetap syok dengan kondisi Hinata.

Menatapnya sedih, Sasuke meraih bahu kecil Hinata, membawanya kembali dalam pelukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Semua baik-baik saja." Sasuke menepuk kepala gadis itu. Beberapa pelayan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil antiseptik. Sambil Sasuke menenangkan Hinata, pelayan-pelayan itu membersihkan luka di pipi tuannya, dan menutupnya. Di dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata mulai tenang, dan kembali tertidur.

**I Just Want To See Your Smile**

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata dengan gaunnya meletakkan segelas susu di meja ranjang. Pria itu terkesiap. Ia menatap Hinata terus menerus. Gadis itu sadar diperhatikan, ia tersenyum pada masternya.

"Selamat pagi, Master." Sasuke beranjak, mendekati Hinata dan segera memeluknya. Menatap wajah dan penampilan gadis itu, intens. Mengecek seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke kemudian tertegun ketika menemukan perban masih membalut leher Hinata. "Ada apa, Master?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Semalam..."

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Master." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke tidak bisa langsung merasa lega. Melihat Hinata kemarin malam membuatnya sangat khawatir, dan sekarang gadis itu datang padanya di pagi hari dengan tersenyum, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dokter Tsunade datang pada Sasuke sebelum makan siang, untuk mengecek kondisi Hinata. Wanita itu juga terkejut melihat perubahan drastis gadis itu, setelah mendengar cerita Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Diagnosaku, dia terkena serangan depresi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu dan membuat depresinya kambuh." Kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di ruangan kerja Sasuke, membicarakan kondisi Hinata. Sasuke masih mengamati Hinata dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang menghadap halaman belakang Mansion Uchiha. Gadis itu menyiram bunga bersama tukang kebun, dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Saya sudah melengkapi riset saya, Tuan." Kata Kakashi kemudian. Sasuke berbalik, lalu duduk di kursinya. "Dugaan saya benar. Danzo-lah yang memberi perintah pembantaian. Ia juga yang menyekap  _ Miss _ dan memperkosanya bersama sepuluh orang lainnya. Selama bersamanya,  _ Miss _ pernah hamil dan tiga kali keguguran karena diperkosa juga. Setelah itu,  _ Miss _ dijual olehnya di rumah bordil milik Mei Terumi."

Tsunade tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang sebejat itu.

"Kudengar Tuan Shimura datang ke rumah Tuan. Pasti itu pemicunya." Ujar Tsunade. "Jika seperti itu masa lalunya, sangat aneh melihat dia masih bisa melayani kalian berdua."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia ingin marah pada Danzo, juga dirinya sendiri, tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah kondisi Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Hinata setahun belakangan. Menjadikan gadis itu wanitanya, meminta gadis itu melayani nafsunya dan Kakashi. Sasuke ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap jahat pada Hinata.

"Saya rasa hal ini karena Orochimaru." Kakashi kemudian mendapat tatapan dari dua orang di depannya. "Orochimaru memperlakukan  _ Miss _ lebih manusiawi. Orochimaru-lah yang mengeluarkan  _ Miss  _ dari rumah bordil. Dua tahun bersama Orochimaru,  _ Miss _ tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Sepertinya selama bersama Orochimaru,  _ Miss _ mengobati lukanya sendiri."

"Gadis yang malang."

Meskipun mengetahui perlakuan baik Orochimaru pada Hinata, Sasuke tidak merasa bersalah, sudah membunuhnya. Mengganggu bisnisnya adalah kemalangan pria itu. Lagipula berkat pria itu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan peresmian pabrik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semuanya lancar, Tuan. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu."

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Tsunade, ada yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Kenapa Hinata terima saja disentuh olehnya dan Kakashi. Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata yang baru saja membaik, dan takut memancing depresinya lagi. Namun wajah ceria yang ditunjukkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang.


	9. Hinata Hyuga (2)

**Sejarah Negri Ini**

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke memanggil Hinata ke kamarnya, memintanya untuk tidur di kamarnya, atau tidur di kamar Kakashi mulai sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Hinata sendirian saat melaluinya. Sebagian pakaian Hinata diletakkan di kamar Sasuke dan Kamar Kakashi. Kamar Hinata yang sudah rapih, dikunci oleh Sasuke dan Hinata tidak diijinkan tidur sendirian lagi.

Memulai tidur di kamar Sasuke, Hinata bersiap-siap. Gadis itu berpakaian dengan leluasa setelah mandi, di depan Sasuke. Seperti seorang istri yang tak malu telanjang di depan suaminya.

Sasuke menatapnya intens. Bukan menatap adegan di depannya, tapi berpikir, kenapa gadis itu bisa sesantai itu dihadapannya. Gadis itu juga tidak malu telanjang di depan Kakashi saat di pemandian.

Menyusul masternya yang sudah duduk di ranjang, menunggunya, Hinata memeluk Sasuke. Tangan kiri pria itu terlentang, menyambut tubuh Hinata yang sekarang memeluk perutnya.

"Hinata, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, Master?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku dan Kakashi menyentuhmu?"

Sasuke baru saja teringat. Setahun Hinata tinggal bersamanya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gadis itu melakukan seks dengan pelayan pria lainnya. Hanya Kakashi dan Sasuke saja.

"Bukankah Tuan yang memintaku?"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan seks dengan pelayan lain."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Seakan berpikir. Sasuke sudah waswas, takut ia akan memancing depresi Hinata.

"Tuan, apa Tuan tahu sejarah negeri ini?" Tanya Hinata kemudian. Pertanyaan yang sepertinya melenceng sekali dari pertanyaan awal Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Negeri ini dibangun oleh Klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju. Apa Tuan tidak tahu bahwa leluhur Tuan adalah orang yang membangun negara ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti, penjelasan Hinata terdengar lebih menarik daripada jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Saat itu Klan Hyuga mengabdikan diri kepada Klan Senju yang menjadi pemimpin pertama negara ini. Namun pemberontakan dari Uchiha muncul karena Klan Senju terus menekannya dan bahkan mengusirnya. Uchiha merasa tidak terima karena mereka ikut andil dalam pembangunan negara ini. Setelah membantai seluruh Klan Senju, Klan Uchiha mengambil alih pemerintahan. Klan Hyuga pun disumpah untuk selalu setia kepada Klan Uchiha."

Sasuke tertegun. Alasan kesetiaan Hinata, bahkan hingga rela disetubuhi olehnya, karena sejarah klan mereka yang Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

Setahu Sasuke, keluarganya adalah keluarga mafia yang memegang posisi bangsawan, dan menjadi satu-satunya bangsawan yang mewariskan posisi tersebut kepada anak cucu mereka, turun temurun. Ia kemudian penasaran, bagaimana kisah klan-klan itu, hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan klan-klan itu?"

"Tidak semua Klan Senju mati terbantai. Tobirama Senju, adik dari Kaisar pertama masih hidup dan membalas dendam. Ia meminta leluhurku, Ao Hyuga untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Uchiha karena dulu Klan Hyuga mengabdikan diri kepada Klan Senju. Namun seluruh Klan Hyuga sudah disumpah setia, dan Ao sangat loyal kepada tuannya. Ia memberi tahu tuannya."

"Leluhur tuan, Madara Uchiha sangat menyukai kesetiaan Klan Hyuga. Ia lebih memilih memberikan kekuasaannya kepada Klan Hyuga daripada Klan Senju. Akhirnya Klan Uchiha dan Klan Hyuga membuat persekongkolan. Mereka membuat skenario penggulingan kekuasaan Klan Uchiha dengan pura-pura melakukan pembantaian."

"Madara Uchiha kemudian membunuh Tobirama dan membuat Klan Hyuga menjadi penguasa kekaisaran selama berabad-abad. Selama itu pula Klan Uchiha bersembunyi dari dunia luar. Namun Klan Hyuga selalu tahu keberadaan Klan Uchiha dengan menjadikan mereka Bangsawan."

"Setelah Tobirama terbunuh, kenapa Klan Uchiha tidak kembali menjadi penguasa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena Klan Hyuga menunggu titah tersebut." Sasuke tertegun, mendengarnya. "Klan Hyuga menjadi penguasa karena perintah Klan Uchiha. Leluhurku berulang kali meminta Madara Uchiha untuk mengambil kekuasaannya lagi. Namun ditolak."

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna seluruh cerita Hinata. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal ini dari Ibunya, ataupun Ayahnya. Kemudian ia teringat. Kakaknya, Itachi, adalah mata-mata Uchiha untuk pemerintah yang kemudian membantai keluarganya sendiri.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Itachi Uchiha."

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kalau aku melihat wajahnya, aku bisa tahu."

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang, menuju laci lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan foto keluarga yang tersimpan di dalamnya, dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata. Mata bulan gadis itu melebar, ia mengetahui pria yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku pernah melihatnya bersama Kaguya Otsutsuki saat di istana dulu."

"Otsutsuki?"

"Iya. Saudara jauh Klan Hyuga. Klan yang membantai Klan Hyuga demi kekuasaan sekaligus penguasa sekarang."

**Kesetiaan Klan Hyuga**

Pikiran Sasuke penuh dengan sejarah panjang klannya. Ia tidak menyangka Klan Uchiha menyimpan sejarah panjang berdarah di negri ini. Sekarang sejarah itu terulang pada Klan Hyuga.

Sasuke menatap Hinata cemas. Gadis itu justru menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu ia berikan padanya. Kenapa gadis ini terlihat sangat santai?

Kalau melihat dari penjelasan Hinata dan Kakashi sebelumnya, Sasuke bisa menarik kesimpulan. Klan Hyuga diserang oleh satu klan, dengan menggunakan dua senjata. Senjata pertama diarahkan ke keluarganya sendiri melalui Kakaknya, Itachi 14 tahun lalu.

Karena Klan Otsutsuki tahu sejarah Klan Uchiha. Ia menggunakan Itachi untuk membunuh keluarganya sendiri agar tidak berulah. Ada kemungkinan Otsutsuki akan menggunakan Itachi juga untuk menghabisi Klan Hyuga.

Namun mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Itachi, karena Sasuke membunuhnya saat pembantaian tersebut. Lalu, lima tahun kemudian kekuasaan Klan Hyuga lengser karena pemberontakan Klan Otsutsuki. Senjata yang digunakan adalah Danzo Shimura, yang dulunya adalah pejabat intelijen dibawah Mentri Pertahanan. Setelah Klan Otsutsuki berkuasa, Danzo menjadi Mentri Pertahanan.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa membaca ini semua. Ia juga tahu, kenapa Hinata memilih mengabdi kepadanya.

"Padahal saat itu kau bisa saja mengambil kebebasanmu lagi, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum sedih. Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri dan Ayahnya. Ia akan mengabdi kepada siapapuun Klan Uchiha yang ditemuinya. Ia akan mengembalikan kekuasaan Klan Uchiha ke posisinya semula.

"Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali master saya. Bagaimana bisa saya bertahan hidup tanpa Master?" Tanya Hinata, menatap Sasuke sendu. "Mengingat Master, menghilangkan semua kesedihan dan kemarahan saya kepada Danzo Shimura. Mengingat Master, membuat saya lebih semangat bertahan hidup. Saya selalu menantikan bisa bertemu dengan master."

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Gadis itu memeluk masternya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bahkan kamu patuh saja, ketika aku menyuruhmu melayani Kakashi. Kau tidak harus melakukannya, Hinata."

"Kakashi-san pengecualian." Sasuke sedikit terkejut, heran. "Kakashi-san sangat baik kepada saya. Dia juga yang meminta Tuan membawa saya pulang ke rumah ini. Kalau tidak ada Kakashi-san, saya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tuan."

Sasuke mendengus tak habis pikir. Gadis ini rupanya memiliki sisi polos juga. Hanya karena diperlakukan baik oleh Kakashi, lalu ia terima-terima saja disentuhnya.

"Aku akan meloloskan Kakashi. Selain kami berdua tidak boleh ada pria lain."

"Baik, Master."

"Lalu jangan mudah percaya dengan kebaikan orang."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Baik, Master."

"Lalu... tetaplah bersamaku, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, menatap masternya. Mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat, lalu memeluk pria itu lagi.

"Baik, Master."


	10. Master Needs Calcium

**Kebutuhan Kalsium**

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Mansion Uchiha kembali tenang. Seperti biasa, setiap hari Senin adalah hari bersih-bersih menyeluruh. Seluruh pelayan membersihkan seluruh ruangan bahkan mengepel seluruh lantai.

Karena kecerobohan Ayame menjatuhkan ember air saat mengepel lantai, ditambah ketidakpekaan Sasuke terhadap sekitarnya, pria itu terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. Kaki kanannya patah karena terbentur  _ railing _ . Ia terpaksa menggunakan kruk, kakinya pun di gips. Sasuke terpaksa mengerjakan pekerjaannya di rumah.

Mansion Uchiha lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Selain harus membersihkan mansion, Tuan mereka ada di rumah dan harus di layani setiap waktu. Seperti ketika Sasuke ingin membaca buku, beberapa pelayan membantu Kakashi dan Hinata mengangkut buku-buku dari ruang baca ke kamar Sasuke.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa bersabar. Ia tidak sadar, dengan sakitnya ini membuat ia harus beristirahat dan libur dari pekerjaannya.

Sehari menggunakan kruk, Sasuke mulai kewalahan. Ia ingin segera sembuh. Ia kemudian meminta Hinata mencari buku kedokteran di ruang baca, untuk mengatasi patah kakinya.

_ Seseorang dengan patah kaki membutuhkan makanan yang mengandung banyak kalsium dan vitamin D untuk pembentukan tulangnya. _

_ Kalsium dapat ditemukan di dalam susu, biji-bijian, ikan dan sayuran. _

Susu?

Pikiran Sasuke melayang ketika malam pertamanya dengan Hinata, pria itu menyedot kedua payudara Hinata, persis seperti bayi. Ia ingat, dulu waktu masih kecil, ia pernah melihat sepupunya yang masih bayi meminum susu dari payudara ibunya.

**_Jadi itu bukan sekedar nafsu, tapi naluri?_** Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

Pandangan pria itu langsung tertuju pada Hinata. Kebetulan sekali, gadis itu membawa segela susu untuk masternya. Namun bukannya melirik gelas susu yang dibawa Hinata, mata Sasuke justru terfokus pada payudara Hinata yang terbalut gaun biru muda berkerah tinggi. Gaun itu walau tertutup, tapi sangat ketat dibagian atas, membuat bahu kecil Hinata dengan payudara besarnya, terbentuk secara jelas.

"Master?"

Panggilan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pria itu lalu tersenyum dan segera meminum susu yang dibawa Hinata.

"Ini enak sekali." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu saya bawakan lagi." Hinata berbalik, hendak kembali ke dapur, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kalau bisa yang alami. Semakin alami, semakin baik." Hinata terdiam, memikirkan permintaan masternya. Sasuke lalu beralasan lagi. "Semakin alami, kualitas kalsiumnya lebih baik."

"Saya akan meminta Ayame memesan susu langsung dari peternakan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melakukannya."

Hinata terdiam lagi.

"Master ingin saya membawa sapi dan memerahnya sendiri?" Sasuke semakin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Saya akan meminta Kakashi-san membelikan sapi." Hinata berbalik lagi, tapi Sasuke menahannya lagi. Pria itu menghela napas.

"Aku ingin susumu."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menghindari pandangan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia merasa malu dan gugup dengan sikap masternya.

"Aa... sa... saya menggunakan gaun yang su... sulit dibuka." Hinata berbicara dengan gugup.

"Bergantilah, aku akan menunggu."

Setelah tangannya terlepas, Hinata segera berlari keluar kamar. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Kakashi, membuka lemari pakaian, dan melihat gaun-gaunnya dengan wajah memerah dan perasaan penuh cemas.

Hinata sangat gugup. Baju apa yang harus ia kenakan? Apa ia harus menggunakan gaun tidurnya? Menggunakan gaun tidur setipis itu di siang hari, akan menunjukkan tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas. Bukannya menyusui masternya, Hinata malah tidur dengan masternya lagi.

Menyusui?

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, menyadari pikirannya sendiri.

Lalu Hinata tersadar. Kenapa ia harus bersikap polos dan mengira masternya hanya menginginkan susunya saja? Itu hanya alasan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya mereka pasti melakukan seks untuk sekian kalinya.

Hinata tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia asal mengambil gaun tidur tipisnya, dan berganti pakaian. Ketika keluar dari kamar Kakashi, Hinata bertemu pria perak itu. Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan penampilan tak biasa. Gaun tidur tipis sepaha, dengan mantel tidur yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya.

"Sedang apa,  _ Miss _ ?" Tanya Kakashi menahan gejolaknya.

"I... Itu. Master. Dia... menginginkan..." Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun dari penampilannya, Kakashi sudah langsung menerka.

Kakashi tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu tuannya itu. Begitu besarnya nafsu Sang Tuan, hingga di siang bolong begini mengajak Hinata melakukan seks.

"Silahkan saja." Kakashi mempersilahkan Hinata jalan lebih dulu ke kamar Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san sendiri?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Tuan, tapi aku bisa menunggu."

Yah, Kakashi memang selalu menunggu tuannya menyelesaikan urusan "pribadi".

"Ti... tidak bisa. Kakashi-san duluan. Pekerjaan lebih penting."

"Hanya tanda tangan saja." Kata Kakashi menunjukkan dokumen yang ia bawa. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Di kamar, Sasuke yang sudah menunggu, ekspresinya berubah kecut setelah melihat Kakashi yang muncul.

"Kenapa kau yang masuk?"

"Ada dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani."

Kakashi menyerahkan setumpuk dokumen. Sasuke melihatnya dengan wajah kesal, mengambil pena di nakasnya, sembari membuka dokumen-dokumen itu. Selesai menandatangani semua dokumen, Sasuke menyerahkan dokumen itu. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat celana Kakashi yang menggembung. Rupanya pria itu ereksi, dan yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah, ekspresi Kakashi tetap datar.

"Hei, kenapa dengan celanamu itu?"

" _ Miss _ Hinata, keluar dari kamar dengan baju tipis."

**_Baju tipis? Apa yang dilakukannya? Aku hanya memintanya berganti gaun dan dia membuat Kakashi seperti ini._ **

"Tuan." Panggil Kakashi. "Tidakkah memalukan, melakukan seks di siang bolong begini?" Kakashi berkomentar.

"Seks apanya? Aku hanya ingin air susunya untuk kakiku."

Kakashi cepat mengerti.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan."

"Kenapa?"

" _ Miss _ Hinata harus hamil dulu, barulah air susunya bisa keluar."

Kakashi tidak mengerti. Kenapa hal mendasar seperti ini saja, gadis berusia 18 tahun dan pria berusia 27 tahun tidak tahu sama sekali?

"Di mana Hinata sekarang?"

"Di luar menunggu."

_ Sial. _ Rutuk Sasuke. Dengan pakaian tipis di siang hari. Jika pelayan laki-laki melihatnya, habislah gadis itu. Sejak Sasuke mengijinkan Kakashi dilayani oleh Hinata, mereka membuat kesepakatan, hanya Sasuke atau Kakashi saja yang boleh menyentuh gadis itu.

"Pergilah. Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan perasaan kesalnya.

**_Dasar pengawal cabul. Siapa yang lebih memalukan, sekarang?_ **


	11. Helping Kakashi-san

**Membantu Kakashi-san**

Ketika Kakashi keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Hinata masih berjongkok, menunggunya. Sadar pintu kamar masternya terbuka, Hinata berdiri. Ia akan masuk, tapi Kakashi menahan lengannya.

"Tunggulah di kamarku sebentar,  _ Miss _ ."

"Ada apa?" Kakashi tidak menjawab. Ia justru menuntun Hinata perlahan, menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar gadis itu.

Hinata dibawa ke ranjang Kakashi, dan diperintah untuk duduk. Gadis itu menurut saja. Ketika ia duduk, barulah ia sadar sesuatu yang membengkak dibalik celana pria itu. Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Aku akan mengirim ini pada Mitsuki.  _ Miss _ tunggulah di sini." Kakashi membuka jasnya, melipatnya dan menggantungnya di lengan, menutupi celananya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar dengan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Berniat menuruti perintah masternya, ia malah membuat Kakashi kesulitan. Lagipula, hanya melihatnya dengan pakaian tipis, bagaimana bisa pria itu cepat ereksi?

Hinata lalu teringat, beberapa hari lalu, setelah mereka bertiga selesai berbelanja dan berendam bersama di pemandian. Kakashi juga ereksi, hanya dengan melihatnya. Sepertinya pria itu lebih cepat ereksi dibanding Sasuke. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh indah Hinata?

Tidak menunggu lama, Kakashi datang. Menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menatap Hinata dengan kilatan penuh nafsu. Hinata terkesiap melihat pria itu seperti ingin memangsanya. Kakashi mendatangi Hinata sambil melepas kancing kemejanya. Ia lalu mendorong gadis itu, hingga terhempas ke ranjang.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Ia menatap mata hitam Kakashi sesaat, hingga akhirnya pria itu menciumnya, melumat bibirnya kasar. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan serangan balik. Setiap lidahnya menghindar, lidah Kakashi selalu bisa menemukannya.

Hinata tidak sadar, gaun tipisnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Menyisakan korset tipis yang menampung dadanya. Ciuman Kakashi turun, menuju payudara Hinata. Tangannya menurunkan korset itu, melumat puting menggodanya sejenak, lalu turun ke daerah kewanitaan Hinata.

Sebelum sempat, Hinata membalikkan badan, membuat Kakashi berada di bawahnya. Pria perak itu terkejut. Ia bisa melihat wajah memerah Hinata dan penampilannya yang setengah telanjang.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Kakashi-san." Ujarnya gugup. "Aku membuatmu kesulitan."

Sepertinya Kakashi bisa memahami kesenangan Sasuke ketika melihat wajah memerah dan ekspresi cemas bercampur gugup milik Hinata.

Karena itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Melihat gugupnya Hinata sangat menyenangkan. Kakashi sebenarnya hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Ia bisa melakukan 'urusan'nya sendiri, tapi Hinata menganggapnya serius.

Mengubah posisinya, duduk membelakangi Kakashi, Hinata menunduk, melepaskan kejantanan yang terperangkap di sangkarnya. Begitu membebaskannya, pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Ia sering melihat penis Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Kakashi, tapi ia selalu tidak biasa jika melihatnya dari jarak dekat.

Melihat penis Kakashi dari dekat, terlihat sangat mendetail. Penis itu keras, merah, dengan urat-uratnya. Hinata tertegun sejenak, hingga Kakashi menyadarkannya.

"Hanya kau lihat saja,  _ Miss _ ?"

Pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, membawa kejantanan Kakashi diapit oleh kedua payudaranya. Mengetahui ia dipantati oleh Hinata, Kakashi menarik pinggul gadis itu. Membuat kewanitaan yang tertutup celana dalam bertali, tepat berada di depan bibirnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan hangat napas Kakashi menerpa kewanitaannya. Ia memekik ketika Kakashi menjilat kewanitaannya. Niatnya untuk membantu Kakashi gagal. Justru Kakashi mempermainkannya.

Kakashi semakin ingin menggodanya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata. Gadis itu sadar. Ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia masukkan kejantanan Kakashi ke mulutnya, sembari pria itu menjilati bibir kewanitannya.

Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh ketika ia harus melakukan pekerjaan sembari di'kerjai' oleh Kakashi. Ia berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Menjilati urat-urat penis Kakashi selagi memijatnya dengan kedua dadanya. Sementara ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menusuk vaginanya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan gelombangnya sendiri.

Sementara Kakashi, dengan kejantanan yang masih gagah, terus mengerjai Hinata. Walaupun terkadang ia rasakan kejantanannya sedikit berdenyut, tapi ia tetap  _ stay calm _ , mengerjai Hinata hingga orgasme.

Lidah Kakashi membelai klitorisnya, membelai dinding vaginanya, membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan gelombangnya lagi. Ketika Kakashi menyedot vaginanya, cairan orgasme Hinata menyembur, membasahi wajah Kakashi.

Hinata sadar. Ia segera turun dari Kakashi, tapi pria itu justru merubah posisinya. Ia tertindih lagi di bawah kukungan lengan kekar pria itu. Hinata menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat. Ia lalu menarik kepala pria itu, menjilati cairannya sendiri di dekat bibir Kakashi, yang kemudian dibalas oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi dan kemudian lidah mereka saling beradu.

Sembari mencumbui Hinata, Kakashi melebarkan paha gadis itu, mendorong masuk penisnya yang langsung membentur ujung vagina Hinata. Gadis itu melenguh dalam cumbuannya. Tak sengaja ia telan salivanya yang bercampur dengan milik Kakashi.

Kakashi segera bergerak. Ia tabrakkan kemaluannya bertubi-tubi, sembari kedua tangannya meraba kedua payudara Hinata. Karena sering melihat majikannya bersetubuh dengan Hinata, dan melihat kecintaan Sasuke pada payudara Hinata, Kakashi mengikuti majikannya itu. Ia mulai menyukai payudara Hinata. Diremasnya payudara itu, ditarik-tariknynya puting itu.

Hinata ingin melenguh, tapi bibirnya terkunci oleh pergerakan bibir Kakashi. Pria itu membuat bibirnya bengkak. Berhenti bercumbu untuk mengambil napas, bibir Kakashi beralih ke kulit tubuh Hinata. Diciuminya, hingga akhirnya bibir itu menuju kedua payudara Hinata.

Masih dengan pinggul menggenjot kemaluan Hinata tanpa henti, Kakashi mengulum puting Hinata, menggigit puncaknya, lalu melahap setengah dada Hinata. Ia seperti mengunyahnya, sembari sebelah tangannya meremas dada Hinata yang menganggur.

Genjotan Kakashi semakin kencang, ditambah otot vagina Hinata yang merapat, menjepit penisnya. Pria itu menyedot payudara Hinata dengan kencang.

Sesaat Hinata berpikir, kenapa pria-pria ini suka sekali dengan payudaranya?

Serangan penis Kakashi pada vaginanya tidak pernah berhenti. Hinata sudah lemas, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mendesah. Kakashi merasa penisnya dijepit dengan sangat kuat hingga menghambat pergerakannya. Lalu satu sentakan terakhir pinggul Kakashi yang paling dalam, menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Hinata. Hinata merasa vaginanya terasa hangat.

Selepas persenggamaan mereka, Hinata mendapat penjelasan dari Kakashi, bahwa air susu tidak bisa keluar dari payudara wanita, kecuali wanita tersebut hamil atau sedang dalam keadaan menyusui bayinya.

Malam harinya, ketika Hinata mengantarkan makan malam untuk masternya, Sasuke berkata.

"Aku mau susumu."

"Master, kata Kakashi-san..."

"Aku tidak peduli keluar atau tidak. Aku mau susumu."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah malu. Padahal tadi siang ia melayani Kakashi dan sekarang ia harus melayani masternya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar masternya, ia mendekati Sasuke, menarik rit punggungnya, melepaskan bagian atas gaunnya, menunjukkan tubuh atasnya dengan korset yang menampung kedua payudaranya.

Naik ke ranjang Sasuke, ia melepaskan korsetnya dan mengarahkan sebelah payudaranya ke masternya. Bibir Sasuke dengan cepat mengulum puncak dada Hinata. Tangannya meraba payudara Hinata yang lainnya, meremasnya, bermain-main dengan putingnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, meringis ketika Sasuke menyedot payudaranya, mengulumnya seperti bayi. Beberapa saat kemudian kuluman itu terhenti. Ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke, masternya sudah tertidur.


	12. About Two Men

**Jika Sasuke Uchiha Tidak Ada**

Tidak seharusnya Kakashi berpikiran seperti ini tentang tuannya. Namun, semenjak Hinata tinggal bersama mereka, keberadaannya merubah Kakashi perlahan. Termasuk pikiran pria itu kepada Sang Tuan.

Hinata seperti bunga di padang pasir tandus. Keberadaannya menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Kakashi. Diluar kegiatan persetubuhan mereka, setiap melihat senyuman ceria Hinata saat menyiram bunga, atau tawa riangnya bersama para pelayan, dunia Kakashi terasa indah. Kakashi tidak menyangka, membawa Hinata ke dalam Mansion Uchiha akan membawa perubahan yang sangat besar bagi hidupnya.

Semakin lama ia menikmati kehidupan barunya setelah ada Hinata, Kakashi tersadar akan suatu hal. Senyuman gadis itu lebih banyak ditujukan kepada Sang Tuan. Kakashi sempat menduga, Hinata menyukai tuan mereka. Jika memang benar adanya, kenapa gadis itu tidak menolak saat ia mengajaknya bersetubuh?

"Apa yang akan  _ Miss _ lakukan jika Tuan Sasuke tidak ada?" Tanya Kakashi di Minggu pagi, ketika Hinata sedang menyiram bunga di halaman belakang mansion. Rutinitas barunya setiap hari Minggu adalah menemani Hinata.

Tangan Hinata berhenti sejenak, berpikir.

"Kalau begitu akhirnya, aku pasti tidak berada di tempat ini."

Hinata mengatakan hal yang tepat. Kakashi sudah mendengar kisah masa lalu Klan Uchiha dan Klan Hyuga, serta alasan Hinata tetap hidup. Sebagian besar karena Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana jika Sasuke Uchiha ikut dalam pembantaian oleh kakaknya?

"Apakah kita masih bisa bertemu?" Tanya Kakashi. Hinata kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Kakashi, seakan mencerna maksud pertanyaan pria perak itu.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu, bahkan jika Master tidak ada." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum. "Aku tahu, aku serakah dan aku sangat bersyukur bisa berada bersama kalian. Kalian sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian. Jika salah satu dari kalian datang kepadaku, siapapun itu, aku tetap merasa bahagia."

Kakashi tahu, Hinata tidak memiliki siapapun selain Sasuke dan dirinya. Mansion Uchiha sudah menjadi rumah bagi gadis itu. Namun penjelasan Hinata membuat Kakashi tersadar. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuga. Perasaan itu membuat ia ingin memiliki gadis itu.

Ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Perasaan ini tidak boleh ada. Meskipun Hinata menyukai dirinya dan Sang Tuan dan Sasuke sendiri juga tidak keberatan jika ia menyentuh Hinata, Kakashi tetap merasa ia tidak sepantasnya memiliki perasaan pada wanita tuannya.

Kakashi adalah pelayan, asisten pribadi, pengawal. Tidak sepantasnya ia memiliki perasaan memiliki, terhadap milik tuannya.

**Perasaan Dua Pria**

Ada yang mengganjal dalam hati Sasuke Uchiha. Ini tentang sekretaris sekaligus pengawalnya, Kakashi Hatake. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria itu. Tepatnya setelah Hinata menjadi bagian dari Mansion Uchiha. Karakter Kakashi menjadi lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Setiap hari Minggu pagi Kakashi mengajari Hinata beladiri. Setelah itu, ia membantu Hinata memasak, berkebun, dan menyiram bunga.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari kegiatan itu. Sasuke memang sengaja membebastugaskan Kakashi di hari Minggu, karena ia sendiri juga ingin istirahat. Biasanya Sasuke akan membaca buku di ruang bacanya.

Namun sejak Hinata tinggal di mansion, kebiasaan seluruh orang berubah. Sasuke tetap membaca buku, tapi di kantornya. Karena dari ruang kerjanya ia bisa melihat Hinata yang berkebun di halaman belakang. Dari situlah ia bisa melihat kilatan cinta Kakashi kepada Hinata yang selalu pria itu tunjukkan.

Ini menjadi pertanyaan bagi Sasuke. Benarkah Kakashi jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah meneruskan bisnis keluarga dan tugas bangsawan yang otomatis diembannya, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Meskipun salah satu bisnisnya berkaitan dengan wanita, yaitu prostitusi, ia tidak pernah sekalipun dekat secara intim dengan wanita. Wanita baginya hanyalah pemuas nafsu semata.

Meskipun hal ini berbeda dengan Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyebut dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Kalau melihat ciri-ciri Kakashi sekarang, Sasuke bisa mengenali bahwa pria itu jatuh cinta. Namun jika ia membandingkan hal itu dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa kondisinya saat ini adalah, ia tertarik dan menyayangi Hinata. Entah sebagai apapun perbandingannya, yang jelas ia tidak bisa dengan perempuan lain selain Hinata. Ia juga tidak bisa menjual Hinata, seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Semenjak malam pertamanya dengan Hinata, Sasuke sudah tidak tidur dengan wanita lain.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan Kakashi. Bahkan tuannya itu bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, dan Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Bukan berarti aku melarangmu. Aku bahkan mengijinkanmu menyentuh Hinata. Hanya saja, karena ini menyangkut perasaan seseorang, kau harus mendiskusikannya dengan Hinata."

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika kami bersama?"

"Tentu tidak masalah bagiku."

Benarkah begitu? Sasuke tiba-tiba menyesali kalimatnya. Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan kemungkinan ia tidak menyukai hubungan kedua pelayannya di masa depan suatu saat nanti.

Kakashi seperti mengerti dengan kegundahan tuannya. Ia juga teringat dengan perkataan Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu sudah sangat bahagia walau hanya berada di sampingnya dan Sasuke. Jika ia menegaskan perasaannya pada Hinata, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Saya tidak berambisi memilikinya. Hubungan yang seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk saya dan  _ Miss _ ."

Sasuke tertegun, tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak.

"Kau tidak masalah jika aku menyentuh Hinata?"

"Saya justru heran dengan kemuliaan hati Tuan, membiarkan saya memiliki perasaan pada  _ Miss _ ."

Kakashi selalu merasa aneh dengan tuannya. Sasuke jelas-jelas tertarik pada Hinata, tapi membiarkan pria lain menyentuhnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak peduli padanya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, melihatmu dengannya, sedikit menggangguku."

"Bukankah itu artinya Tuan cemburu?"

"Apakah itu kecemburuan?" Sasuke baru tahu bahwa ia bisa cemburu. "Apakah menurutmu aku juga jatuh cinta pada Hinata?"

"Ya."

Jika memang benar yang dikatakan Kakashi, sepertinya Sasuke akan mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa cinta itu berbeda-beda cara penyampaiannya. Pria itu tidak menyangkal jawaban Kakashi. Ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta juga pada Hinata.

Akhirnya pembicaraan pun ditutup dengan keputusan, mereka tidak akan menegaskan perasaan mereka kepada Hinata, hingga gadis itu memilih sendiri, siapa pria yang ia inginkan untuk hidup bersamanya. Sampai saat itu tiba, mereka akan mencintai Hinata sebanyak yang mereka bisa, dan bersaing sehat. Sasuke dan Kakashi setuju untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan ini.


	13. Ketidakmampuan Kakashi Hatake

**Ketidakmampuan Kakashi Hatake**

Sasuke menyukai Kakashi sekaligus tidak menyukainya. Pria perak itu terlalu sempurna. Terlahir jenius di panti asuhan, dan sempat di adopsi oleh Bangsawan serta mendapatkan pendidikan berkualitas. Meskipun pada akhirnya dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri, Kakashi justru mendapatkan ilmu beladiri dan kekuatan dari jalanan. Semakin sempurnalah ia.

Jangan lupakan ketika Sasuke hanya memiliki Kakashi seorang sebagai pelayannya. Pria perak itu memasak untuk Sang Tuan. Pria perak itu juga yang mengurus pekerjaan Sasuke, melindunginya, membantunya dalam pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor sebagai mafia sekaligus Bangsawan, bahkan mengatur pengeluaran perusahaan.

Sasuke menyukai Kakashi karena etos kerja pria itu. Karena dedikasinya, loyalitasnya, juga kesetiaannya. Namun Sang Tuan tetap tidak menyukainya karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya 'ketahanan'nya

Kakashi lebih mudah ereksi dan bisa menahannya dengan ekspresi datar. Walaupun ukuran mereka tidak begitu jauh, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menyukai Kakashi. Melihat pria itu terasa sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata masuk ke ruang kerja Sasuke dan meminta sesuatu. Gadis itu tidak pernah meminta apapun pada masternya secara pribadi. Namun kali ini Hinata memintanya.

"Master, bolehkah saya membeli gaun tidur yang lebih sopan dan tertutup?" Tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke merasa heran. Biasanya gadis itu tidak protes dengan semua yang Sasuke beri untuknya. Termasuk gaun tidur tipis yang selalu ia beri karena Sasuke menyukainya. Ia suka melihat siluet tubuh menggoda Hinata dibalik kain-kain transparan.

"Tidak biasanya kau meminta, Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Setiap tidur di kamar Kakashi-san, saya harus membantunya. Saya kewalahan. Saya ingin tidur dengan tenang di kamar Master tapi Master tidak mengizinkannya."

Sasuke flu selama seminggu ini dan ia tidak ingin menulari Hinata. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh gadis itu tidur di kamar Kakashi. Pria itu lalu teringat, Kakashi memang mudah ereksi. Hanya melihat Hinata dengan gaun tidur saja ia sudah ereksi.

**_Dasar pria cabul._ **

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu uang. Pergilah ke kota bersama Ayame."

Saat malam tiba, walau Hinata tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan tenang kali ini, ia terpaksa harus tidur di kamar Kakashi lagi. Meski begitu, ia optimis, Kakashi tidak akan meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjinakkan adik liar pria itu.

Hinata memilih gaun tidur model terbaru. Sebuah gaun tidur dengan bahan yang cukup tebal dan tidak transparan. Gaun itu berlengan panjang, dan panjangnya hingga semata kaki. Yang sedikit terbuka hanya bagian leher saja. Bagian dada tetap tertutup.

Ketika Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Hinata sudah berbaring memunggunginya dengan gaun tidur baru. Kakashi tidak pernah melihat gaun itu sebelumnya, dan seperti biasa, adik liarnya mulai terbangun. Ia selalu bereaksi setiap kali melihat Hinata dengan gaun tidur, atau tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Menaiki ranjang, Kakashi memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata berjengit kaget. Ia tidak menyangka tangan kekar Kakashi sudah melingkari perutnya. Punggungnya berhimpitan dengan dada telanjang pria itu.

" _ Miss. _ " Panggil Kakashi setengah berbisik. Hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa daun telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis itu setengah merinding karena sensasinya.

Hinata tahu. Pada akhirnya gaun tidur yang dibelinya dengan uang Sasuke, tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Kalau sudah begini, Kakashi pasti menginginkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata ingin menolak Kakashi. Seminggu penuh ia melayani pria perak itu. Bahkan masternya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Melayani gairah Kakashi seminggu berturut-turut jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding melayani Sasuke dan pria perak itu sekaligus, semalaman. Hinata heran, kenapa pria ini masih punya kekuatan untuk membangunkan adik liarnya setiap hari?

Masih memunggungi Kakashi, Hinata berusaha mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang memanggil namanya. Ia bisa lega ketika bisikan itu terhenti, tapi harus kembali tersentak ketika bibir Kakashi menyentuh tengkuknya. Mencium kulit putih tengkuknya, tangan Kakashi merembet ke payudaranya. Serta-merta menggapai dua bongkahan besar itu, dan meremasnya sensual.

Hinata menahan lenguhannya. Ia masih pura-pura tidur, berharap Kakashi menyerah dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun yang terjadi adalah, pria itu menurunkan ritsleting belakang.

Kakashi lalu menyibak selimut, menatap Hinata dengan tubuh terbalut gaun yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat gaun tertutup gadis itu, muncul keinginannya untuk melucutinya.

Membuat Hinata terlentang, Kakashi menaikinya, setengah menindihnya, pria itu diam dan menatap Hinata. Mengamati wajah tidurnya. Kakashi tahu, Hinata belum tidur. Napas gadis itu sempat terhenti ketika pria itu meremas dadanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur,  _ Miss _ ." Kakashi bisa melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi Hinata perlahan. "Sebaiknya kau bangun dan melepaskan gaun sialan ini, atau aku robek."

Hinata tidak bisa melawan. Berniat mempertahankan kewarasannya, Kakashi justru mengancamnya. Dari semua pilihan yang diberikan, pada akhirnya pun ia harus melayani Kakashi lagi. Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia takut masternya akan memarahinya jika gaun tidur baru ini rusak. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah marah kepadanya.

Membuka matanya perlahan, Hinata memasang wajah cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut, merajuk. Pipinya masih memerah, karena menyadari Kakashi mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya. Pria itu hanya berbalutkan handuk putih menutupi pinggangnya.

"Kakashi-san jahat sekali. Tidak membiarkanku istirahat, meski sehari."

"Kenapa kau membeli gaun tidur panjang? Aku jadi penasaran dengan isi di dalamnya."

"Kau sering melihatnya, kenapa sekarang penasaran?" Bantah Hinata memprotes. "Jangan dirusak. Ini baru saja dibelikan Master tadi siang."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan." Pria perak itu tersenyum memohon. Senyuman yang hanya pria itu lakukan ketika benar-benar menginginkan Hinata.

Menghela napas lelah, Hinata menyerah. Ia beranjak, duduk, meraih ujung gaunnya dan menariknya ke atas. Menampilkan tubuh molek yang hanya terbalut celana dalam saja. Belum terlepas sepenuhnya dari gaun itu, Kakashi meraihnya, membebat tangan Hinata dengan gaun itu. Membuat tangan gadis itu terikat, terangkat di atas kepalanya.

Hinata menatap Kakashi, sedikit kesal dengan sikap seenaknya pria itu. Di depan Sasuke pria itu bergitu patuh. Termasuk ketika Sasuke meminta pria itu ikut dalam persetubuhannya dengan Sang Master. Hanya di depan Hinata saja, sikap seenaknya pria itu muncul.

Sekarang Hinata harus membiarkan tangannya terkunci selama kegiatan mereka.

Menarik kaki Hinata, gadis itu kembali berbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan terkunci ke atas. Kakashi melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata, dan tanpa melepaskan celana dalamnya, ia tusukkan lidahnya ke kewanitaan gadis itu. Lidah itu kemudian bermain-main, menyusupi kain penutup kewanitaan Hinata.

Lidah Kakashi membelai klitoris Hinata, mengigitnya, mengisapnya kuat. Hinata melenguh, kedua tangannya menahan kepala Kakashi dan meremas rambut peraknya. Mencium lubang kewanitaan gadis itu, Kakashi mengisapnya kuat-kuat. Menarik sedikit kain celana dalam Hinata, mulut Kakashi melumat kewanitaan gadis itu. Melumat, mengisap kembali klitorisnya, dan berakhir menusukkan lidahnya ke kewanitaan Hinata.

Tangan Kakashi yang semula meraba paha Hinata, bergerak menuju payudara telanjangnya yang montok. Diremas-remasnya kedua payudara itu, sembari mengobok-obok lubang kewanitaan Hinata dengan lidahnya.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan gelombanya lagi. Setiap kali Kakashi mengisap lubangnya, atau klitorisnya, Hinata selalu merasakan sesuatu tertarik dan ingin keluar. Belum lagi sentuhan kasar pria itu pada kedua dadanya. Isapan kencang Kakashi pada klitorisnya, membuat cairan Hinata tersembur, membasahi setengah wajah pria itu.

Menatap Kakashi, Hinata sedikit terengah-engah. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Pria itu setengah berdiri, bertumpu pada lututnya yang mengapit tubuh Hinata.

Dengan posisinya yang berbaring, Hinata bisa melihat sesuatu menyembul dari balik handuk Kakashi. Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu, malu. Tubuh Kakashi kekar dengan otot-otot lengan yang terbentuk. Ditambah dengan perut sixpack kencang.

Mengurung Hinata dengan kedua lengannya, Kakashi menyentuh bibir lembut Hinata dengan bibirnya. Ia mencumbu, lidahnya menjilat bibir Hinata, dan melesak masuk. Tangannya menarik kaki Hinata agar bergantung pada pinggangnya.

Mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Hinata, didorongnya kejantanan itu, menembus liang yang sudah ia kenal. Menggerak-gerakkan pinggangnya dengan ritme stabil, Kakashi membuat Hinata melenguh berkali-kali. Ia sudah hapal titik pusat gadis itu, hanya terus memborbardirnya berkal-kali.

"Aahh... Ka... kashi-saan"

Desahan Hinata membuat Kakashi semakin semangat. Hinata mulai letih karena orgasmenya terus diabaikan oleh pria itu. Kakashi tak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke. Setiap kali ia orgasme, bukannya berhenti sesaat, malah memanfaatkan cairan yang keluar sebagai pelicin untuk menghujamkan kejantanan mereka.

Kakashi mengendurkan jarak diantara mereka, dengan setengah kejantanannya masih berada di dalam Hinata. Ia lalu membalik tubuh gadis itu menjadi tengkurap, sedikit menungging.

Hinata paham benar maksud pria itu. Namun ia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk menumpu bebannya sendiri. Alhasil, memegangi pantat gadis itu, Kakashi terus menyerang vagina Hinata dengan kejantanannya.

Dihunuskan kejantanannya tanpa henti, hingga vagina Hinata kembali menjepitnya dengan sangat kencang. Kakashi merasa kejantanannya seperti diperas. Akhirnya gelombang yang ia nanti, datang juga. Cairannya keluar, menyembur, menerpa ujung rahim Hinata.

Kali ini Kakashi akan membiarkan Hinata. Biasanya mereka melakukan lebih dari dua ronde, tapi mendengar napas putus-putus gadis itu, ia mengalah. Pria itu berbaring di sebelah Hinata, dengan tangan memeluk gadis itu. Hinata lalu merubah posisinya, menghadap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tidur di sini dengan tenang?" Tanya Hinata. Kakashi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku ingin tidur dengan Master, tapi Master masih tidak mengijinkan."

"Kau tidak ingin tidur denganku,  _ Miss _ ?"

"Te... tentu aku mau." Pipi Hinata bersemu. Bahkan setelah malam-malam nakalnya dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke, ia masih bisa malu. "Ta... tapi..."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku ingin bisa tidur dengan tenang. Saat tidur dengan Master, Master selalu memelukku sampai bangun, tapi saat tidur denganmu..." Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu. Kakashi tersenyum, menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ujarnya seraya menciumi wajah Hinata. Kakinya kemudian terangkat, menaiki kaki Hinata menjadikan badan itu guling. Sekaligus membuat gadis itu bisa merasakan kejantanannya mengeras. "Tidak masalah, sekali lagi?"

Dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat, Hinata kembali tidak bisa mengelak.


	14. Our Bonds

**Karma**

Karma itu ada.

Harusnya itu yang disadari oleh Danzo ketika ia melihat laporan bisnisnya. Melalui asisten pribadinya, Sai, ia mengetahui, separuh dari seluruh markas bisnisnya, hancur. Bahkan seluruh orang-orangnya mati terbunuh.

Menggeram tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, Danzo berteriak, mengamuk, membalik meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Siapa?" Tanya Danzo dengan rahang bergemeretak.

"Hatake." Jawab Sai.

Danzo tentu mengenalinya. Pria itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ia kirim untuk menyerang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak pernah melihat wujud pria itu, tapi nampaknya pria itu sekarang bekerja untuk musuhnya yang ia tak tahu siapa. Mungkin saja rival bisnisnya.

Saat ini bukan waktunya mengkhawatirkan uang yang sebagian menghilang. Jika ia berhasil dengan rencananya kali ini, ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih banyak. Menenangkan pikirannya, Danzo berkata pada Sai.

"Abaikan saja. Fokus kita sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Meski di dunia luar Danzo adalah Mentri Pertahanan, di dunia dalam ia adalah broker penjualan organ dan prostitusi ekstrim. Ia juga menjual obat-obatan terlarang, salah satunya obat perangsang dosis tinggi. Hinata pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk obat itu.

Untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya, ia mendekati Kaguya Otsutsuki untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam pemberontakan terhadap Kaisar Hiashi. Setelah menjadi Mentri Pertahanan, ia tertarik dengan Status Bangsawan.

Status Bangsawan ini menarik, karena Bangsawan-lah yang melantik Kaisar. Sementara ada empat bangsawan, yang artinya keempat-empatnya harus setuju dengan Kaisar selanjutnya.

Pada pemberontakan Otsutsuki, Danzo menaklukkan Klan Uzumaki, salah satu bangsawan. Sementara Kaguya menghabisi Uchiha melalui Itachi. Satu klan bangsawan menghilang dalam semalam, di malam Klan Uchiha dibantai.

Karena menghilangnya klan itu, Klan Otsutsuki sebagai salah satu bangsawan bisa terus melancarkan kudeta untuk merebut tahta. Otsutsuki dan Danzo tidak tahu bahwa ada satu anak Uchiha masih hidup. Berkali-kali mereka mengirim pembunuh bayaran, bahkan menyerang mansion untuk membunuh anak itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

Klan Otsutsuki sebagai penguasa saat ini, masih merasa waspada dengan keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha, sebagai Uchiha terakhir. Maka dari itu Toneri, sebagai Kaisar yang sekarang, mengusulkan pendamping untuknya. Melalui Danzo, Sasuke nantinya akan dikendalikan lewat istri yang dipilihkan oleh Danzo.

Namun sepertinya rencana itu tidak berhasil. Sasuke, melalui acara peresmian pabrik kain perusahaannya yang terbaru, ia mengenalkan seorang gadis bertopeng sebagai calon istrinya, bahkan dihadapan Kaisar Toneri.

"Kupikir gadis itu pelayan." Kata Danzo menimpali. Ia jelas ingat, gadis kikuk itu menyebut dirinya Kepala Pelayan.

Sasuke, dengan tangan merangkul gadis bertopeng itu erat, tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"Di keluarga Uchiha, seorang calon istri kepala keluarga Uchiha harus mengerti seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Kami menyebutnya Kepala Pelayan."

"Sepertinya Tuan Uchiha memiliki seleranya sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa tidak enak hati dengan Kaisar? Beliau sudah menetapkan calon istri untukmu." Kata Danzo sinis.

"Jangan seperti itu, Shimura-san. Tuan Uchiha tentu punya preferensi sendiri." Kaisar Toneri menenangkan Danzo. "Namun tetap saja, Tuan Uchiha. Untuk menghargai Shimura-san, tidakkah sebaiknya kau melihat calon dari Shimura-san lebih dulu?" Toneri memberi isyarat pada Danzo dan pria tua itu segera memberi isyarat pada Sai.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang, masuk ke ruangan. Ia membungkuk di hadapan seluruh tamu, lalu duduk di samping Danzo.

"Namanya Karin Uzumaki. Dia berasal dari Klan Uzumaki, salah satu dari empat bangsawan. Bukankah ini bagus jika kita menggabungkan kekuatan para bangsawan?"

Sasuke terdiam, lebih-lebih Hinata. Meskipun Sasuke tidak banyak tahu tentang sistem pemerintahan di masa lalu, ia merasa tidak menyukainya. Sementara Hinata tahu pasti, bangsawan bebas dari hukum kecuali satu hal. Mereka tidak diperkenankan menikah antar klan bangsawan. Karena hal itu bisa meruntuhkan keseimbangan negara. Dua bangsawan yang saling terikat bisa menggoyahkan kekuasaan di dalam klan mereka, karena posisi semua bangsawan sederajat.

Hinata dari balik topengnya, bisa melihat keinginan Danzo dan Klan Otsutsuki. Mereka ingin menghilangkan status bangsawan, dan meleburnya menjadi satu, masuk ke dalam pihak mereka.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Toneri. "Bukankah ini bagus? Kalian bisa menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melindungi negara ini."

Danzo terpaksa tersenyum, seiring dengan saran Toneri kepada Sasuke. Untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa ide mereka sangat cemerlang.

Hinata menatap masternya, khawatir. Jelas-jelas Toneri dan Danzo menganggap Sasuke seakan pria itu adalah anak keluarga kaya yang tidak tahu cara menggunakan uang. Mereka menganggap Sasuke anak bodoh yang tidak tahu bahwa statusnya sebagai bangsawan itu, sangat berharga.

"Sayang sekali." Kata Sasuke kemudian. "Bahkan jika Nona Uzumaki bertemu denganku lebih dulu, aku tetap akan menolaknya." Ekspresi kedua pria di depan mereka berubah. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menikah dengan siapapun, selain gadis ini. Aku juga tidak berniat mengambil selir." Sasuke berbicara lagi.

"Bahkan meskipun itu artinya kau harus dieksekusi?" Nada Toneri berubah tajam dan serius.

Namun tatapan Sasuke jauh lebih tajam.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengeksekusi Bangsawan Uchiha?" Semua orang terdiam, merasakan ketegangan yang ditimbulkan dari Sasuke Uchiha. "Bukankah seluruh bangsawan kebal terhadap hukum?" Dalam hati, Danzo merasa kesal. Bahkan Kaisar pun tak bisa berkutik di depan Uchiha

**Bangsawan dan Kaisar**

Ekspresi dingin Sasuke tidak juga berubah, meskipun mendengar kabar baik dari Kakashi. Ia justru memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau melakukannya sendiri." Kata Sasuke.

"Saya juga merasa seperti itu." Kakashi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Pikiran mereka saling menyatu. Ada yang membantu rencana mereka.

Pada awalnya Sasuke memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menghancurkan markas cabang terbesar dari bisnis Danzo sebelum acara peresmian, hanya untuk sekedar menakut-nakuti. Rencana selanjutnya baru akan berjalan setelah acara peresmian.

Namun ternyata ada yang mengintai rencana mereka dan beruntungnya mereka terbantu. Setengah dari seluruh markas bisnis Danzo, dihancurkan. Tentu ini bukan hanya pekerjaan satu orang saja.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tidak langsung dijawab oleh Kakashi. Pria perak itu justru membungkuk, lalu pergi. Tak lama Kakashi keluar, Hinata masuk dengan setumpuk buku. Sasuke melihat gadis itu, dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Padahal di ruang baca penuh dengan buku sejarah, tapi Master tidak tahu sama sekali sejarah klan sendiri."

"Aku tidak suka buku cerita."

"Buku sejarah bukan dongeng. Kalau Master berniat menggulingkan Klan Otsutsuki, Master harus mengetahui sejarah negara ini terlebih dulu."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan justru menatap Hinata. Gadis itu terkesiap, melihat dirinya ditatap oleh Sang Master.

"Hinata, apa kau ingin membalaskan dendammu?"

"Saya sudah bilang, bukan? Saya hanya butuh Master."

"Hinata. Aku tidak menggulingkan Klan Otsutsuki." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Danzo atas apa yang ia perbuat padamu di masa lalu."

Hinata lalu menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka Sang Master melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun olehnya. Ia membenci Danzo, tapi ia tidak ingin membalas dendam. Hanya hidup dengan tenang di Mansion Uchiha sudah cukup baginya.

"Bukankah Master tahu siapa yang berhak mendapatkan posisi Kaisar?" Salah satu alasannya tergerak untuk membantu Sasuke adalah, karena ia berpikir Sang Master akan memegang kekuasaan klannya lagi. Demi hal itu, ia menerima resiko bertemu dengan Danzo, bahkan sampai harus meminum obat depresi buatan Tsunade untuk meredakan depresinya.

"Menurutmu siapa? Aku?" Hinata terdiam lagi. "Maka dari itu, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau ingin membalas dendam? Karena aku tidak ingin menggulingkan Klan Otsutsuki."

"Klan Otsutsuki mendapatkan kekuasaan itu dengan cara yang tidak benar."

"Begitu juga dengan Klan Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke. "Klan Otsutsuki memang bukan pemerintah yang baik, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menggulingkan klan itu dengan tanganku." Beranjak dari kursinya, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Ia bersandar pada tepian meja, seraya meraih kedua tangan gadis itu. "Hinata, aku berniat menghentikan semuanya."

"Maksud Master?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kakashi. Aku ingin hidup tenang denganmu, dan Kakashi. Itu saja. Hanya kita bertiga."

"Master..."

Hinata selalu bisa melihat kesungguhan Sasuke. Pria itu selalu membuat hati Hinata menjadi hangat. Sasuke dan Kakashi, adalah dua orang yang membuat ia merasa dibutuhkan, dan keberadaannya di dunia ini berarti.

Sejak keluarganya di bantai dan ia berada di tangan Danzo, Hinata putus asa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mencari masternya. Hingga suatu ketika, saat di rumah bordil dan terpaksa melayani Orochimaru, pria tua itu mengatakan ia mengenal seseorang dengan nama Uchiha.

Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa berpikir apapun, kecuali bertemu dengan masternya. Ia tidak peduli apakah Sang Master akan ikut menjualnya seperti Orochimaru, atau sangat kejam seperti Danzo. Ia sangat bahagia, bisa bertemu dengan masternya, juga Kakashi.

"Aku tahu, Keluarga Otsutsuki akan terus mengincarku, karena aku Uchiha terakhir dan keberadaanku, juga kau, bisa menggulingkan kekuasaan mereka. Aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah, selama aku melepaskan jabatan, dan..."

"Kenapa Master tidak ingin menjadi Kaisar? Padahal Master mampu melakukannya." Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Madara Uchiha tidak ingin kembali ke istana." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Negri ini didirikan oleh dua klan yang sama kuatnya. Lebih baik jika orang lain di luar klan, yang memimpin. Orang-orang di dua klan itu akan saling berseteru memperebutkan tahta."

Hinata tahu, pada akhirnya masternya tidak ingin kembali ke istana.

"Baiklah, jika Master tidak ingin kembali ke istana." Akhirnya senyum terulas di wajah Hinata.

"Aku justru khawatir denganmu. Apa tidak apa-apa, tidak membalas dendam pada Klan Otsutsuki?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Sebenarnya sebelum pembantaian itu, Ayah sudah memberi peringatan. Karena Klan Otsutsuki terus mendesak ayah turun dari jabatan. Setelah Ketua Klan Uzumaki meninggal karena sakit, mereka membawa stempel klan untuk mengisi suara penurunan jabatan. Saat itu juga, Ayah memintaku untuk mencari Master."

"Sepertinya dalam beberapa bulan ini, kita harus penghematan. Apa tidak masalah bagimu dengan baju-baju yang sekarang?"

Hinata tertawa. Kenapa Sasuke justru memikirkan baju Hinata? Gaun Hinata sangat banyak. Bahkan melebihi milik Sasuke dan Kakashi jika disatukan. Hinata bisa memiliki kamar sendiri khusus gaunnya.

"Bahkan jika kita bertiga harus tinggal di gubug tua, saya juga tidak masalah."

Pernyataan Hinata memunculkan ide baru bagia Sasuke.

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin pergi  _ camping _ ."

"Kalau begitu, akan saya siapkan." Hinata bersemangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia dan dua orang yang ia sayangi, pergi menginap bersama.

"Hanya perlu tenda milik Asuma, beres. Lagipula kita hanya akan saling menghangatkan diri." Dengan seringai jahilnya, Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata. Pria itu lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Tuan." Suara baritone datar, mengejutkan Sasuke. "Saya tidak terima, Tuan selalu mendominasi  _ Miss _ ."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah keluar?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Kakashi dan pikirannya tidak pernah bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke. Tangan pria itu masih melingkari pinggang Hinata, sementara tangan gadis itu meraih lehernya.

"Kemarilah, Kakashi-san." Hinata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyambut Kakashi.

"Sekarang  _ Miss _ sudah tidak malu-malu lagi." Kali ini seringai Kakashi yang muncul. Pipi Hinata bersemu. Pria perak itu hanya bisa menghela napas, sementara Sasuke tertawa melihat Hinata.

**Pekerjaan Seorang Mafia Yang Terakhir**

Sebagai bangsawan, pekerjaan Sasuke tidak sesibuk para pejabat. Di hari-hari kerja, apalagi sekarang ini, pria itu hanya menyesap kopi yang dibuat Kakashi, sembari membaca koran pagi. Ia mencoba mengembangkan bisnis baru dan lebih terbuka kepada dunia luar. Perlahan ia menutup bisnis ilegalnya, dan mengarahkannya ke yang lebih membutuhkan.

Contohnya, bisnis narkoba. Bekerja sama dengan Tsunade, para ahli obat-obatan tidak lagi memproduksi narkoba. Mereka membuat obat-obatan yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit.

Sasuke menutup bisnis prostitusinya, membebaskan seluruh pekerjanya dari budak, dan memberik mereka rekomendasi pekerjaan baru. Sementara bisnis perdagangan senjata, Sasuke masih mengusahakannya untuk dapat digunakan oleh para tentara. Ia belum sepenuhnya menjual seluruh senjata yang diproduksinya pada pemerintah, karena masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

Harusnya hari-hari kerja saat ini, adalah hari kerja yang tenang dan damai, karena Sasuke sudah tidak sesibuk saat masih berbisnis ilegal. Namun kegaduhan datang dari luar ruang kerjanya. Seseorang masuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal di pagi hari, seperti dikejar monster.

Kulit wajah pria itu sudah pucat, ditambah ekspresinya yang seperti melihat setan di siang hari. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai asisten Danzo, Sai.

"Tu... tuan Uchiha!"

Sasuke menurunkan cangkir kopi yang baru saja disesapnya. Ia juga menurunkan korannya.

"Ada apa anak buah Danzo Shimura datang kemari."

Sembari mengatur napasnya, Sai berusaha menjelaskan. "Tuan Danzo dan seluruh Keluarga Otsutsuki tewas terbunuh."

**Asal Usul**

Sasuke masih bisa mengingat jelas sisa-sisa pembantaian. Bahkan setelah ia kembali ke mansion, ia tetap mengingat setiap detil sisa pembantaian Klan Otsutsuki di istana. Yang mengejutkannya, mayat Danzo ada di sana.

Sasuke ingin meminta pendapat Kakashi, tapi pria itu hanya diam saja. Ia menganggapnya sebagai ketidaktahuan, maka dari itu sepulang dari istana, Sasuke meminta Kakashi melakukan penyelidikan. Rasanya aneh sekali, melihat pembantaian berlangsung, tapi tidak ada klaim kekuasaan dari pihak manapun.

Semenjak Klan Otsutsuki mengambil alih kekuasaan, hanya tiga bangsawan yang tersisa. Uzumaki berada di bawah Klan Otsutsuki semenjak ketua mereka sakit dan meninggal.

Selain Uchiha, masih ada satu bangsawan lagi. Bangsawan ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Ia tidak memiliki klan, sangat misterius karena selalu memakai topeng saat rapat, dan tidak pernah menunjukkan identitasnya. Bahkan tak ada yang mengetahui kepada siapa ia bersumpah setia.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak pernah bertatap muka secara pribadi dengan bangsawan itu. Karena memikirkannya, ia jadi penasaran. Sistem bangsawan sudah ada sebelum kakeknya lahir. Pastilah tertulis dalam sejarah.

Mencari-cari buku sejarah, Sasuke berkeliling ruang baca. Mencari tentang bangsawan dari buku sejarah, ternyata cukup sulit. Ia harus masuk ke koleksi langka di  _ basement _ . Untungnya buku-buku ini tidak ikut terbakar saat Itachi membantai keluarga.

Cukup lama berkutat dalam ruang baca di  _ basement _ , Sasuke menemukan catatan ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Dalam catatan itu diceritakan Fugaku selama menjadi bangsawan, pernah bersahabat dengan suami dari Ketua Klan Uzumaki, Minato. Dalam catatan itu juga diceritakan isi-isi rapat bangsawan, dan beberapa catatan lainnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sebuah nama. Nama yang tidak asing baginya. Begitu membacanya secara lengkap, Sasuke tertegun. Ia membacanya sekali lagi, takut ia salah membaca.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak salah membaca.

_ Kaisar kembali melakukan diskusi pribadi dengan Bangsawan Hatake. Tidak boleh ada ketimpangan antar bangsawan. Itachi dikirim untuk mencuri informasi. _

**Kaisar Selanjutnya**

Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengarkan cerita Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Mereka tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, untuk menanggapi penjelasan Kakashi. Sementara sosok pria berambut perak persis seperti Kakashi, tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Semua yang dikatakan Kakashi persis dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Semua terserah Tuan Uchiha." Ujar pria itu.

Namanya Sakumo Hatake. Bangsawan yang hilang di hari penggulingan kekuasaan Hyuga, sekaligus orang yang membantai Klan Otsutsuki. Dia juga yang menghancurkan bisnis Danzo dan membunuh pria itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti ini jadinya. Hatake membunuh Klan Otsutsuki dan kemudian datang padanya untuk mengembalikan kekuasaan negara kepada Uchiha, dan bukannya kepada Hyuga.

"Seharusnya kau berikan itu kepada Hinata."

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Ini sesuai dengan permintaan mendiang Kaisar Hiashi."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Menandakan ia setuju dengan ucapan Sakumo.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pemerintah. Walaupun Kaisar Hyuga yang memintanya."

Sakumo sudah menduga Sasuke akan menolaknya.

"Lalu, apa Tuan punya kandidat lain?"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi kaisar selanjutnya?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan semua orang. "Klan Uzumaki dan Otsutsuki sudah tidak ada. Aku berencana melepas jabatan bangsawan dan hidup tenang sebagai orang biasa. Yang tersisa adalah Hatake. Kalau Hatake, aku bisa tenang."

Sakumo terdiam, memikirkan penjelasan Sasuke. Ia lalu melirik Kakashi, dan kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Namun, saya tidak bisa menjadi Kaisar."

"Lalu?"

"Saya ingin Kakashi yang menjadi kaisar selanjutnya."

**Ayah dan Anak**

Kakashi tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan ayahnya, Sakumo. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi mereka saling mengetahui hubungan mereka miliki. Yang membuat Kakashi heran adalah, kenapa Sakumo ingin ia menjadi kaisar selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku mengabdi untuk Tuan Uchiha." Kata Kakashi seusai dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Ia mengantar Sakumo di pintu depan.

"Aku juga mengabdi untuk Tuan Hyuga." Jawab Sakumo. "Ini juga perintah dari Tuan Hyuga, juga Uchiha. Keduanya ingin Hatake yang meneruskan pemerintahan."

Kakashi terdiam. Ia juga mendengarnya sendiri. Sasuke ingin Hatake yang menjadi pemerintah sekarang, menyelesaikan seluruh permasalahan di pemerintah sebelumnya. Namun, apakah Sasuke rela melepasnya? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?

"Kenapa? Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi kaisar. Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Sakumo memandang putranya itu. Tatapan yang rindu, bercampur kesedihan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kesehatanku semakin menurun. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menjaga negri ini. Kau bisa melakukannya."

"Apakah kau menyesal? Kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini, harusnya kau tidak membuangku."

"Aku tidak membuangmu." Jawab Sakumo. "Kau dan Ibumu kecelakaan. Kau hilang dan aku menganggapmu sudah mati. Aku baru tahu kau masih hidup ketika Sasuke membawamu dalam rapat bangsawan. Kau tahu, bukan? Bagaimana aku mengenalimu."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja ia tahu. Rambut perak adalah ciri khas Keluarga Hatake.

Sakumo lalu berkata lagi. "Aku tahu, aku seharusnya mencarimu lebih cepat. Aku bersyukur kau masiih hidup." Menepuk bahu Kakashi, Sakumo kemudian pergi.

**Bond**

Hinata tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali hidup bertiga bersama Kakashi dan Sasuke. Namun ia tetap harus menghormati keputusan pria perak itu. Kakashi ingin mengikuti kehendak ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Lagipula harus ada seseorang untuk mengatur negara ini, agar menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata sedikit tidak rela. Jika harus melepas Kakashi, itu artinya ia tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan pria itu.

Meski sedikit sedih, Kakashi cukup senang melihat Hinata. Gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan rasa tidak relanya, harus melepas Kakashi.

"Ini bukan berarti aku akan pergi jauh. Aku hanya akan tinggal di istana saja." Kata Kakashi, ketika ia bersiap untuk pergi ke istana. Sasuke sudah menyetujuinya, dan Bangsawan Hatake sudah mengumumkan pada seluruh rakyat, tentang adanya sistem pemerintahan yang baru.

Karena Kakashi menjadi kaisar, otomatis ia tidak bisa memiliki hubungan seksual yang menyimpang. Ia harus menjadi contoh bagi semua rakyatnya. Baik Sasuke, Kakashi, maupun Hinata, mereka tahu, hubungan mereka bertiga, bukanlah hubungan yang sehat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi menyeringai. Melihat Hinata bersedih membuatnya ingin menggoda gadis itu. Namun, dibanding menjahili Hinata, ia ingin memeluk gadis itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Meraih bahu kecil Hinata, Kakashi memeluk gadis itu. "Hanya dua tahun." Ujarnya.

Hanya dua tahun, Kakashi memimpin dan mengatur kekuasaan, sebelum sistem pemerintahan yang baru berjalan. Setelah itu, Kakashi akan kembali pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Kembali pada ikatan yang tanpa sadar sudah mereka jalin bersama-sama.

Hinata menantikan hal itu. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Cepatlah kembali, atau kau akan melihatku sudah memiliki sebelas anak dengan Hinata." Kata Sasuke dengan bibir tertarik ke atas, menyeringai.

"A... Anak?" Wajah Hinata memerah, seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke, dan pria itu segera mengecup pipi merahnya.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Kau tidak mau?"

Seperti yang selalu Hinata katakan. Memiliki keluarga bahagia, terutama anak, adalah barang mewah bagi Hinata. Gadis itu selalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang terjadi di masa depan, jika ia memiliki keluarga. Hal itu terjadi karena ia takut ancaman yang akan melukai keluarganya, karena ia satu-satunya Hyuga yang selamat.

Namun, Klan Otsutsuki dan Danzo sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dirisaukan,

"Sa.... saya akan mencobanya!" Ujar Hinata masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinata, aku sangat mengharapkanmu. Aku harus melestarikan Klan Uchiha. Apa kau tidak mau melestarikan Klan Hyuga?"

Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Kakashi, mengharapkan dukungan pria itu.

"Jika denganku,  _ Miss _ bisa melestarikan Klan Hyuga. Sakumo ingin memutus darah Hatake." Ujar Kakashi kemudian. Pipi Hinata semakin memerah, karena pikirannya dipenuhi Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Mendorong Kakashi, ia memasuki mansion dengan wajah memerahnya.


End file.
